Everything Changes
by PerditusFic
Summary: After a trip to reunite with Robin Hood ends with an unexpected surprise, Regina instead finds a potential new addition to her family. [Post 4A, SQ Semi Slow-Burn]
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get started here, I just want to clarify something that realized occurred in my previous Author's Note. I use the word "publish" and "post" interchangeably and completely forgot that not everyone associates the word with putting up a story on . I've just always used it since I first started writing fanfic here.**

 **So, I want to apologize for not making it more clear. I haven't actually finished Everything Changes in any way. It has not been published as a book. I'm used to saying the word in reference to fanfic with my beta,** **Withgirl** **, so while I was writing the author's note I didn't think much of it.**

 **Sorry for the confusion but ,although I've never given thought to publishing any of my fanfics, it's not out of the realm of possibility in the future. And if and when such a thing were to happen I would definitely let you all know.**

 **It's a little darker here in the beginning so I'm issuing warnings for this chapter:** _Assault against a minor, emotional abuse against a minor in their care, possession of Class A drug and intake of Class A drug. Minor character death (no one you'd care for)_

 **With all that said and done. _Enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Refill?" The waitress asked even though she could clearly see that Emma had only taken a few sips of the coffee in her mug. When she didn't get a response, she looked out the window to where Emma was staring. There weren't many people roaming outside and the only interesting thing around might have been the station across the street, if there was something going on. "Ma'am?"

Emma jumped, finally taking her eyes away from the window. She looked up and then recalled the question. Her eyes fell to her still warm coffee. "No, thank you."

"Are you all right?"

"Long night," Emma said. She turned away, back to the window and the waitress lifted an eyebrow at her but continued her rounds around the café.

It was nearing 8 and it was a reasonable time to call her parents. Neal had better sleeping habits now but most people in Storybrooke didn't dare fall into a routine since usually another curse or villain came strolling in to disrupt the peace. Although, right about now she wouldn't mind having a reason not to call, but she had waited too long anyway. She should've called immediately but the night was such a blur it was the last thing on her mind.

She put down a few bills for her coffee and untouched bacon and eggs with a tip and left the café. The urge to go back across the street had been pulling at her all morning. They told her to stop pacing and eventually she was ordered to go get some air. It was implied she not come back too soon. There was nothing else for her to do though. Regina was refusing to do anything. And she'd seemed so calm through everything that happened last night.

Another part of her really wanted to just go back to her room at the new hotel she checked in to at nearly 4am. Hauling all of Regina's stuff – which was entirely unnecessary to her – was a bitch even with the luggage cart and the nice, cool elevator. The soft bed was so calling her name after the sleepless few hours she had staring at the ceiling. But no, she had to call before someone else threw a curveball in what was supposed to be a simple and easy trip.

After a couple more minutes of thinking, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed David's number. It rung three times before he picked up and he yawned into the speaker.

"Sorry. Good morning, Emma," David said, sipping his coffee.

"Morning, Dad." Emma released the breath she'd been holding and she cringed at how her voice sounded. He picked up on that quicker than her mother.

"What's wrong?" He asked. There was movement in the background.

"Is Emma okay? What's happened?" Snow asked. She was obviously too close to David, considering it sounded like she was talking in Emma's ear.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. Is Henry up yet?" Emma shifted to her right, leaning against the corner of the café, eyes still glued to the few people walking in and out of the station.

"He's up. Regina would know if we weren't following her instructions."

"Yeah, she would know." Emma chuckled, but it sounded tired and uneasy – just how she felt. "So, uh, maybe put it on speaker so he can hear, too."

There was a pause and then Henry's cheerful tone surprised her. "Hey, Ma. How's the trip? How many times have you guys stopped so mom could go to the bathroom?" He sounded more awake than she's ever heard him in the morning. Her father must have deviated from the list of breakfast foods Henry was allowed to eat. Herself and Henry were normally in much better spirits after two bowls of some sugary cereal.

"More times than I can count, kid," she said, rolling her eyes at all the stops they had to take on the way to Boston. "Uh, look, kid…I wanted to talk to you about Regina…"

"Okay…" She could hear the frown on his face.

"Don't freak out because I'm already freaking out."

"Emma, what's going on? Where is Regina?" Her mother asked.

"Regina's…she's…She got arrested. And I'm freaking out."

"What?" As she expect there was panic in her parents voices.

And then oddly enough, Henry wasn't freaking out like she thought he would and he asked, "Who pissed her off?"

Emma nearly fainted right there on the side walk.

* * *

 ** _15 Hours Earlier…_**

Emma followed loosely behind Regina as the other woman took her time walking to the apartment they were looking for. Part of her didn't like being here at all but it was her idea. She had offered to do this.

After Robin left Emma found Regina having a drink at the bar a few times and they shared shots and complained to each other. Laughed. It was the closest she'd felt to being the friends they thought of themselves as. In her mind, Regina was her best friend. Her only friend that really understood her. And her best friend had been miserable for over a month, she had tried a lot to make that better with shots at the bar and an unexpected visits late on the weekends with ice cream and other junk she learned Regina liked.

It was one night, when they were sitting in the living room, Henry over at his grandparents, with alcohol and ice cream. Eventually, they'd got to sharing a carton of Bourbon Pecan Pie flavor in the middle of Bridesmaids. Regina had turned to her for a moment, staring at her before saying anything.

"I believe you," she'd said. When Emma gave her questioning look she explained, "You said you would prove you had my back. I know. I shouldn't have questioned it."

That's when the idea came to her. It had always been there in the back of her mind – where she purposely kept it – because without the men in their lives it was more fun. For Emma at least, but Robin Hood seemed easier to deal with than a too moody, needy Captain Hook. But as a friend, a good friend, she had to offer because Operation Mongoose was about helping find Regina's happy ending.

So, Regina insisted that she didn't have to do it and then Emma went and tracked down "Robin Locksley" in Boston and there they were. A nice neighborhood, good apartment. Regina stopped in front of the door numbered 314 but didn't knock.

"I can wait outside if you want," Emma said, tucking her hands into her pockets.

"No, it's fine." She sucked in a deep breath, still not raising a fist to the door. "It may seem desperate and inappropriate if I was alone."

"Desperate? Not you. Inappropriate, however, was definitely the Evil Queen's specialty." Regina frowned at her. "I'm just kidding. I got your back."

Regina relaxed at Emma's brief touch to her elbow and nodded, "Thank you for doing this," she said. Emma gave her a light smile and gestured to the door.

Finally, Regina knocked on the door with a bit of uncertainty in her furrowed eyebrows. "Robin?" She knocked a little harder and the door swung open with Robin behind it. He looked surprised, but not the 'I've missed you and now you're here' surprised. Emma noticed it clearly, but Regina was too caught up in her feelings to notice.

"Regina?" Emma frowned at him, seeing he was almost reluctant and nervous to return the hug from Regina. "W-what's going on? What are you doing here?"

Not a single word about missing her or anything.

"I just…I wanted to make sure you and Roland were all right. You never called."

"I've just been busy. Roland has school now…"

"That's great. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Are we interrupting something?" Emma asked, stepping forward. Robin just noticed her there and plastered on a fake smile.

"It's good to see you again, Sheriff."

"I'm sure," Emma mumbled.

"Uh, now. It isn't a good time. Now," he said. He stepped further out of the apartment and pulled the door behind him, like he didn't plan on inviting at least Regina in.

Unfortunately, Emma was very observant. Especially, when she had her contacts in. All nervousness and slight annoyance in his stance, not a single bone in his body seemed to realize Regina had came all this way to see him because she cared about him. Something was wrong. And the moment she thought it, Emma spotted it.

Reckless.

That would account for a lot. Just as Robin had moved in the doorway, Emma spotted something very familiar on the side table under a painting. It was just the right shade of green to make her wary.

"Robin? Who's at the door?"

Regina stiffened at the voice. Not Marian. Robin took a step back into the room, a firm hand on the door to keep the other person from pulling it open. He was strong enough against the hand but, since it came unexpected, Regina's hand in the middle of the door overpowered him. The door swung open. Wide and revealing.

Zelena stood there in a expensive looking dress and a false look of surprise on her face. Emma clenched her fists at her sides, resisting her urge to push Regina behind her to keep Zelena away. She hadn't been there every time Regina and Zelena had been alone but she knew the woman really did make Regina miserable.

"What the hell is this?" Regina asked. She sounded eerily calm, just on the edge of being upset. "Robin?"

"He doesn't have to explain anything to you Regina. It's very simple. He chose _me_ ," Zelena said, forcing a bitter taste in Regina's mouth at the way she stroked Robin's chest just to piss her off.

"No, he chose Marian. Roland's mother. You're supposed to be dead."

"Marian's gone, Regina. I knew she would never come back no matter what kind of magic happened," Robin said. At least he had the decency to look ashamed not that it was very believable. "I'm sorry, Regina. You said it yourself you didn't want anyone to tell you who to be with."

"I chose you. And then you choose Zelena? The woman who killed Baelfire. She kidnapped a baby…all for revenge. To take everything from me. What about Roland? How could you be okay with this?" Regina questioned, gesturing to Zelena who sneered at her in offense.

"Roland will adjust. He's young."

"How long have you known?"

"I can tell the difference between my deceased wife and someone else fairly quickly."

"Let's go, Regina," Emma said lowly. Her palms were littered with marks from her nails. She was going to keep her calm, because between them someone had to be. Regina shrugged off her hand.

"So, what? All I had to do to get you to pick me was to disguise myself as your dead wife?"

"If I recall correctly, it's your fault Marian died in the first place," Robin said with narrowed eyes. Regina flinched. "So that's not fair-"

And maybe he was going to say more but Regina was fuming – done with holding in her anger and waiting to be alone to lose her control. Anything he had to say stuck in his throat the moment her open palm collided with his cheek that possibly the whole apartment building heard.

Maybe it ran in the Mills blood that once it was out, there was no reigning it back in. Zelena lunged before Emma could react. Robin stood by uselessly, cradling his cheek. Zelena's hand was wrapped around Regina's throat. Emma pulled her off and grabbed Regina to stop the impending fight before it escalated.

It ran deep in the Mills blood.

Regina got Zelena in the cheek, too. But Robin had it easy because Regina's right hook was brutal when she put force into it. Zelena had a red print on the side of her face matching Robin's and a bleeding lip to go along with it.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, even though she wasn't really fighting against her. "We need to go. It's not worth it. They're not worth it," Emma said in her ear.

"You two deserve each other," Regina spat.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I am pregnant after all," Zelena said proudly.

"Fucking hell…" Emma muttered, staring down Robin in the hall behind Zelena. "You son of bitch…"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did," Robin said, like it was a good excuse.

Regina jerked out of Emma's embrace and stalked away down the hall where some of their neighbors were peeking out from their apartments.

"You should go before I call the police. I'm sure with your past that's the last thing you need," Zelena said with a curl in her lip. "Or would you like to take your chances with your anger, Sheriff? Maybe prison wasn't that bad for you, hm?"

Under any other circumstances Emma would have maybe just tried to strangle her and succeed but she had friends in a lot of places.

"No, I'm good but you won't be." Emma turned and followed the path Regina blazed into the floor on her way out. She caught a few curious looks, along with Robin checking to make sure she was leaving. Emma paused for a short moment and said, "Don't mind us. Mr. Locksley has two girlfriends and a wife…" Shocked gasps erupted, and Robin had the audacity to look betrayed. "…who has cancer."

She didn't stick around to see what hell that would bring him but she had worse.

* * *

 _ **13 hours earlier...**_

The bar was low lit with softer music than Emma was expecting playing in the background. Menacing in the exterior and not so much on interior. It was Regina's kind of place she guessed. A little more upscale than Emma liked but this was far from being about her. Regina just got a nuke dropped in her lap – and her response had been to punch it.

Through the small groups of people laughing lightly and sharing drinks, Emma found a familiar figure hovering over a drink at the corner of the bar. The bartender said something and refilled the glass. Emma could see the label from across the room. After the day that just happened Emma didn't blame her for hitting the hard stuff but it wasn't Regina like.

Emma took the stool on the corner next to Regina and ordered two shots and a beer. The bartender got them to her quick and moved on to the next customers. Emma slid one of the shot glasses next to Regina's drink and started slow sips on her beer, welcoming the chance that they'd share nothing but silence all night until the bar closed.

And for a while that looked to be the plan for the night as they both sipped and contemplated. But then Regina's hand pulled away from her glass and grabbed the shot instead. In the middle of her drink of beer, Emma picked up her own shot and they both tapped the edges together. Regina threw back the shot and Emma did the same when she was done with her beer.

"How did you find me?" Regina asked.

"I followed you after you left the apartment building, but I hung back for a while. I figured you needed some time alone." Emma shrugged. "I went back to the hotel…took a nap, but then I got worried maybe you got lost or…mugged. Took me a minute to find a bar you'd actually go into."

"And if I had gotten mugged?"

"After what happened…the universe can't be that fucked up."

"Oh, but it is," Regina said with a bitter, humorless laugh. "It really is. For me."

"I've been in shitty places, it does get better."

"That's the problem, Emma. I'm an idiot for thinking that life wouldn't kick me in the teeth again."

"You're making it hard for me to be the optimist here."

"Where's your mother and her hope speeches when you need her?" Regina chuckled. Emma grinned and rolled her eyes, happy that at least it was a genuine laugh from her so soon.

"Does it hurt?" Regina frowned, and Emma gestured near her glass. "Your hand?"

She knew it probably did considering her knuckles were so red, her hand had to be throbbing. Emma watched Regina attempt to flex her hand, but the movement came stiff and she hissed in pain. Regina removed her ring from her finger and pocketed it, leaving her hand bare and even redder under the dim lights.

Emma whistled, impressed by the bruising. She gently took her hand, Regina relaxed at the soothing feel of her cold fingers, and inspected her knuckles. "You have a brutal hook. Maybe you should try kickboxing…or just boxing?"

"I'd rather not punch anything else."

"You can come with me. It'll make you feel better. Didn't whopping Zelena in the face feel good?"

Regina dared to look shy about it. "Maybe a little." A lot. "But is it terrible that a part of me feels relieved he turned out to be everything I thought he wasn't?"

"Uh, I guess not. He's a douchebag anyway."

"I don't think I was ever in love with him," Regina quietly said, looking into her drink. "I think I wanted to be, so I tried harder than I normally would. My reality is that I was just in love with the idea of him. A soulmate."

"I maybe was snooping around in your books one time and saw something that mentioned people can have more than one soulmate. Plus, soulmates and True Loves aren't the same thing."

"Look who's actually paying attention in class."

"I would make you buy the next two shots for that, but we should probably drive back tonight."

Emma could tell it would be a while before she could uproot Regina from her spot, so she finished her beer and entertained her friends need for a few drinks and much lighter conversation. Conversation that would've eventually led them well into midnight if Regina hadn't started to grow quiet out of exhaustion, which was signal that it was time to go back to Storybrooke. Emma knew from experience after a day in hell nothing was better than sleeping off several shots and brandy in your own bed for a few days.

* * *

They checked out and hit the road at nearly eleven and Emma drove for little over an hour to cut the nearly four hour trip back to Storybrooke in half. That wasn't the plan. She had hoped to drive all the way back and get there late in the night but after nodding off a few times, stopping for the night didn't seem too bad of an idea. Much better than getting herself and Regina killed.

As expected, when Emma returned with a single room key at a sketchy-ish motel and woke Regina up, the woman was startled by the giant, tacky 'Lucky 8's' sign blinding her. Emma was far too familiar with her complaining, so she didn't take anything Regina said seriously. And she certainly didn't care when it was revealed their last room happened to be only have _one_ full bed.

But Regina was tired, from Robin and from the brown liquor so her fight left her quicker than Emma expected. She was in a t-shirt and shorts, slipping under the sheets when Regina muttered, "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Emma said and pulled the sheets back from the other side of the bed. "It's just one night."

She didn't say anything about the silk pajama pants Regina wore or the designer tank top. Everyone who'd met Regina knew she was too rich and too refined to be sleeping in a motel called 'Lucky 8's' but they were headed on the road to a town in the middle of nowhere…that didn't actually exist.

Regina found herself wide awake. This place wasn't her home or the nice hotel from last night. Her eyes drooped plenty of times, but she refused to sleep. She couldn't. The walls made noise and cars were leaving and arriving at suspicious times of night. And she worried about her suitcase in Emma's car. She'd almost considered going to get it but shadows lingered outside the window a little too long for her comfort.

She glanced at the clock and found 2:43AM blinking back at her. With a small groan, her eyes returned to the dingy ceiling. Emma's soft snoring on her left was almost soothing enough to keep her from jumping at every sound.

Staring at the pattern into the ceiling was almost entertaining until her eyes were on her bed mate who was on her back with strands of hair bobbing up and down from the constant in and out of her breath.

A small smile ghosted over her lips. Without the natural apprehension Emma wore on her face, she looked young. Too young to be used to sleeping in a motel without any worries. Emma was an idiot most of the time but she had her moments – when she wasn't talking – like this, that Regina found endearing. Kind of adorable.

Unconsciously, she reached out and tucked the hair back behind Emma's ear and pulled back swiftly the second she realized what she was doing. Acquainted conflict resettled in her stomach the way it did when Emma's existence just confused her. If she were being honest with herself, Emma had been bringing such conflict since Neverland.

Panic had her pulling away and stiffening, afraid that maybe Emma felt that and would wake up to call her out on it. Although, instead of that happening – it was unlikely anyway – Emma turned on her side and settling close to Regina. And if the creaking of the old motel kept her wide awake, then the creaking of the old motel _and_ Emma Swan _cuddled_ against her would certainly keep her awake for much longer than a couple of hours.

Warm, minty breath tickled her cheek and she stole a glance to the woman who was sound asleep.

"I don't understand my life," Regina murmured. She didn't have the heart to snatch herself away like she would if she was forced to share a bed with anyone else.

So, she stayed.

And after a while Emma's warmth nearly lulled her to sleep until another car door slammed hard. Her eyes managed to slip closed again, when an arm was draped over her stomach but only a moment later the door to the room right next to theirs opened and slammed roughly.

Regina's eyes popped open in annoyance that was short lived from the small sniffling she could barely make out through the paper-thin walls.

Then there was no chance for her to consider sleeping.

Any sleepiness lingering in her vanished when the yelling started. The sniffles turned to cries.

"Emma?" Regina whispered, tapping the woman's arm. Emma, ever the rock, didn't stir. If it wasn't for her snoring, she could've passed as dead. "Emma?"

" _You ungrateful little shit._ " A penetrating voice cut through the barriers of the room. " _You just don't listen. I think it's time you're taught your place. Ain't good for stealing. Only thing I can get from you is check and it ain't enough to have to deal with you every day, all day._ "

"Emma," Regina said more urgently. She sat up, Emma's hand falling between her legs before the other woman turned to her other side at being jostled. Regina shoved her shoulder and only got a tired grumble. Emma wouldn't be coherent after being that deep in her sleep for this long.

Regina got up from the bed walking closer to the wall separating her from the verbal abuse that was going on.

" _…take it off. You're going to feel this._ "

The horror of the possibilities of what that could've meant didn't have time to settle with her as a crack against skin split the air. A loud, pained cry followed it, drowning Regina in a glimpse of a memory. She suffered many abuses at the hands of her mother but it was never something her mother couldn't heal. Nothing that wouldn't go away with a touch of magic.

That memory overtook her long enough for her to forget her mother wasn't there. She wasn't hurting anyone anymore, but someone was suffering at the hands of a parent incapable of giving an ounce of genuine care to their child. She suffered it and her anger and mistakes put Emma through it too. And she couldn't hear it anymore.

The door was left unlocked, providing ridiculously easy access to the room. Regina thought nothing of what she was doing…of what she was about to do. Even when a stumbling, intoxicated man in grubby clothes and a worn belt in his hand. He may not have even gotten a glimpse of her before her fist met his face. He didn't go down but he stumbled, arm raised as if he was threatening to hit her too.

Her throbbing, broken knuckles didn't do much but the lamp did and he dropped.

From what she was hearing from her room, she only expected a sorry excuse of a man – a father – not a woman who was loyal to him. And that was just as bad. She spotted the drugs laid out on the small table against the wall.

A lighter.

White powder.

A spoon.

Pills.

A needle.

The woman was unmoving in the chair, not that Regina really cared for either of the adults in the room. She tore her eyes away from the ruined life and finally spotted the child she came to help.

She was small and shaking from fear and it broke her heart to see such a thing. Something so unforgiving. Regina took gentle steps towards the girl, through broken glass nipping at the bottom of her feet. A rock settled in Regina's stomach at the sight of her torn jeans and baggy shirt. When she felt she was close enough, she knelt.

"He can't hurt you anymore," she said. The child looked up at her slowly, eye wide with fear and worry. "I made him go away. I promise."

It looked as though she would have to find a way to console a crying, traumatized child from afar but to her surprise, the girl threw herself into Regina. She held on tight refusing to let go. Regina couldn't say she understood how her presence even prompted such a reaction but it was possible maybe, just maybe she was the savior this girl had been waiting for.

She didn't cry, not really, just heavy sniffles and light tears that chilled Regina's bare shoulder.

"Are you okay, little one?" Regina asked, easily collecting the child in her arms and sitting down on the seemingly untouched bed.

In the more comfortable position the girl nodded into her chest and held on harder, burying herself further into Regina's warmth.

"That's good." She looked down at the brown curls and bright brown eyes. Instinctively, she thumbed away a tear from the small cheek and wasn't met with a flinch, just a growing calm. "My name is Regina."

"Gina," she said in a mumble, like it was important for her to remember it.

She kept the child in her arms and made sure the possibly overdosed body stayed out of her sight as she was frightened enough for a lifetime.

"Maddox," the girl said quietly. Regina gave her a small smile but didn't say anything.

Of course, this whole situation looked bad, but Regina didn't find herself caring all that much what could happen now.

She just kept her hand against her back with soothing circles as the red and blue lights lit up the room from outside.

* * *

 **I'm a day late. It was a long day yesterday. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Depending on the response there could be an update much sooner than next Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Hours Earlier.**

Ever since Storybrooke crashed into Emma's life, for the past few years everyone said her sleep was a dangerous thing. Henry and David had joked about it. Snow was overly concerned and Regina was a natural at combining snark and concern into a simple sentence and make it mean something. She could sleep through anything and until that night, she really didn't think it was that bad.

Until the police lights bathed the room and sirens and banging startled her out of her sleep, she didn't think it was possible for her to actually sleep through something important.

She shot upright in bed, hand unconsciously going for the spot Regina was supposed to be in. Her eyes stayed squinted as she searched the room. The bathroom door was cracked and the light was off. Regina being missing would've normally prompted her to grab her gun and hunt someone down but red and blue were reflecting off every surface in the room.

Emma stumbled out of the sheets to open the door, noting that it opened easily. Her eyes scanned the parking lot just outside the door and her stomach dropped at the thought that someone snatched Regina…and maybe her body was found.

And she'd slept through it all.

But it didn't make sense. Regina wasn't supposed to be anyone important outside of Storybrooke.

"Regina," Emma called, too low for anyone to hear as her voice was hoarse from her deep slumber. She stepped outside the door and was met with an ambulance and police cars. "Regina."

"Ma'am?" Emma turned to a tall man in uniform on her other side. "You know a Regina Mills?"

"Yes, she-" Emma looked around, only now noticing the door to the room next to hers was wide open and all kinds of people were moving in an out of it. "What's going on?"

"There was an incident. Was she in this room with you?" The officer asked.

"Yeah."

He gestured to another officer and they muttered something about searching the room. Normally, Emma would hammer them about probable cause and all that but she was more concerned about Regina.

Where was Regina?

The officers were searching for all of two minutes before they were already digging through her stuff. It was record time, too.

"Whoa," one of them said, holding up her firearm. "I got a SIG."

"Ma'am who's firearm is that?" the tall officer asked.

"It's mine. I got papers and a permit."

After a moment an all clear nod was given when they discovered said permit in a pocket – along with her badge. The three of them convened inside the room as Emma attempted to look around the other officers standing in the way of the room in question next to hers. And then they filed out after quickly finding the Regina's bag was full of junk that could make her no more suspicious than she usually was.

 _I'm sure they were looking for lace underwear and tampons_ , Emma thought, _Definitely serious contraband_.

"Sheriff Swan, I'm Officer Martin," the tall one said putting his hand out to her. She didn't take it, crossing her arms over her chest to reduce the night chill on her skin. "Can you tell me what you know about Regina Mills?"

"She's the mayor," Emma said quietly. "Where is she?"

"Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine, was it?"

"Yes. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"I-"

Just then, Regina finally appeared walking with an officer holding her arm. And she was handcuffed. There was the sound of a hysterical child crying coming from the room and just as Regina was walked out a woman in a wrinkled suit rushed into the room.

Emma ignored Martin and got to Regina quickly, halting her march to the back of a police car. Ignoring the woman holding Regina, Emma stood in front of them and touched Regina's shoulders. She searched her for injuries. She was happy to find none.

"Ma'am-"

"It's alright, Phillips. Give them a minute," Martin said.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked in a harsh whisper.

"I couldn't listen to it. He was going to hurt her and I couldn't let that happen, not again," Regina said. Emma gave her a look like she was crazy but she just grinned. "I'll be fine. Everything will be fine in the morning."

"You're being arrested, Regina."

"I know what I did and it's clear what they were doing to themselves…and that little girl."

"Stop speaking all cryptic and shit. You're being arrested. This is serious."

"Time's up, Sheriff," Officer Phillips said, wrapping her hand around Regina's arm again and guiding her towards a police cruiser.

Emma spotted another cruiser with a man kicking and scream in the back. He looked terrible and it was becoming only a littler clear what happened. She didn't miss the drug unit parked nearby either. A black body bag was being wheeled away. From her position, she could see inside the room. A shattered lamp and a toppled chair.

The woman in the wrinkled suit hurried out of the room with a small girl in her arms. She looked tired and distraught, no doubt because she hadn't been able to console the crying child along with the late time. Emma noticed the telltale signs of a committed social worker with a heavy load – always wanting to help but never having the proper resources. Emma only had one like that, the woman cared a lot but had so many cases and so little decent homes to provide.

As she neared her car the crying turned pained, a small hand reaching out just before Regina was about to duck into the cruiser. "Gina," the girl cried. And when Regina made no move towards her and she wasn't going to be put down, her cries intensified.

"It'll be okay, sweet girl. I promise," Regina said and let herself be put inside the car at the same moment the social worker put the child in a car seat in the back of her car.

Two police cruisers and a silver sedan pulled off into the night leaving Emma in the chaos.

Martin came up to her with a saddened look on his face. "I'm sorry your night was disrupted this way, Sheriff, but we need all the guests to check out. We have a lot of rooms with a lot of drugs. So, you're free to go." He walked away without waiting for her acknowledgement.

Emma looked up to the bright green sign and shook her head, "Lucky my ass…"

* * *

 **Present.**

Emma had several nervous ticks. They were subtle and never too noticeable to most people. Regina noticed. Henry was too damn _aware_ for a 14-year-old, so he noticed a few of them. One tick she'd never had before a Saturday morning waiting for Regina Mills to be released from jail was wringing her hands together. She also never had sweaty palms enough to constantly be wiping her hands on her pants. She tucked her hands in her pockets, rubbed the back of her neck, and raked her fingers through her hair too much. Never wringing.

"Emma."

After wiping her hands of sweat one more time the voice she'd been dying to hear called her from behind. She turned around fast enough to give herself whiplash but if it happened it wouldn't have mattered since she was looking at Regina.

Regina who had been in jail all night.

"Regina?" Emma walked the small distance between them putting her arms around Regina's shoulders, pulling her close. "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me."

"I'm fine," Regina said. It didn't hold enough weight to be convincing and she knew it but to not be behind bars and back in Emma's presence was a relief.

The night wasn't terrible. It wasn't great either. The holding the cell wasn't her bedroom and she was alone. It was surprisingly too quiet for her. Her thoughts roamed a lot even when there was too much noise and the six hours in that cell did nothing to make her memories of her mother fade. Hearing what she had from that room unlocked the cage she put her mother in. It was easy to remember the pain that was inflicted like she had scars to remember it by. Her mother didn't hurt her in a way that she couldn't heal with a bit of magic.

It was slow process to learn to deal with the reality of her childhood and move on. Easy for her. She was an adult who'd gone through her vengeful phase. Emma was an adult who'd admirably won her way through a game of poker with a shitty hand.

But then that's were her thoughts left her for the remaining hours of her lock up.

Maddox was only a child. Not even really a child, practically a baby. Four or five years old with abusive, addict parents. Regina had only hoped her intervention was the only time something like that had happened. Hopeful thoughts didn't stop her from worrying about the girl when she reluctantly tried to take a small nap to take her mind off of dark thoughts and throbbing hand pains.

The only time she felt some relief from any of it was after - in Emma's embrace. Tight, unwilling to let her go.

"I'm okay," Regina said. She ignored her hands staying too tight against Emma's leather jacket. It was a black one that she hadn't seen before. She almost missed the red one. Almost. Emma looked good in this one anyway. "I'm okay."

Emma pulled away, her hands moving to Regina's forearms. "I don't know what to say," she said, managing to sound teary but only looking concerned.

"You don't have to say anything. Just…please tell me, Miss Swan, you can take me to a hotel that isn't named something in relation to pool."

"Of course not. I found the most pretentious, stuck-up hotel I could find in Portland." Regina looked a bit surprised and Emma shrugged. "You said those are the places that have the soft beds that I like."

Regina let out a breath that sounded like a laugh. She shook her head, unconsciously pulling at the sleeves of the long, gray sweatshirt she was wearing. "I won't pretend it was a long time and I was suffering in there, but I think I missed that."

"Missed what?" Emma asked.

"Your terrible sense of humor and…well, maybe you."

Emma gave a timid smile and said, "They really messed you up in there didn't they…" She nodded her head towards the entrance, guiding Regina in the right direction because they were both ready to put the last 24 hours behind them.

* * *

The Greenwich Hotel was as grand and pretentious as one could get in Portland in Emma's opinion and Regina couldn't have been more at home – after they had gotten to the suite. Emma figured Regina needed to get back to herself again since in the lobby all the looks thrown their way went completely ignored. Although, it's not like she care for many people's opinion anyway.

Emma threw her jacket into a chair and laid down face first on the bed she hadn't gotten acquainted with yet. Regina disappeared into the bathroom and it didn't occur to Emma until after she woke up from her unplanned nap that it had been a long time for her to be in there. Even with a relaxing soak, Emma should've been woken up by Regina telling her to move over since she got a one bed suite – because she wasn't sure she'd be coming back alone or not.

When Emma unburied herself from the pillow she claimed, she found the room empty and got up to knock on the bathroom door. "Regina? You okay?"

Emma unbuckled her belt and took it off tossing it over her shoulder. Her stress level went down from the simple action, so she kicked off her boots too. Now all she needed was to get in her pajamas.

"Gina? Are you asleep in the tub?"

With a half knock, she tried the handle and the door swung open easier than she expected. She was used to resistance in every aspect of her life.

Instead of asleep in the tub, Emma discovered Regina, her very put together friend, on the floor of the bathroom in a robe and a bottle of wine. The tub was drained, and her hair was still damp, curling at the ends.

So, she slept through a breakdown.

"Regina?"

Tired, brown eyes looked at her. Not an ounce of regret or embarrassment at being caught. Just tired. Not puffy or bloodshot.

"This is it. It's happening now," Regina said.

"What? What's…happening?" Emma questioned, walking deeper into the bathroom. It was marble nearly everywhere and Emma was sure Regina would be sore from sitting there so long.

"For someone like me to seem so put together, I have to…" She sighed and glanced down at the bottle before looking back up at Emma. Her eyes asked for a bit of understanding without the need for explanation. The universe blessed her with a friend who got her.

Emma nodded and came to sit down next to her. "Can I have some of that?" Regina handed her the bottle and watched her take a tentative sip from it. "A little snooty tasting but I can hang." Regina snorted. "Let it out."

"Yes. I would never let anyone see me this way. Consider yourself lucky, Miss Swan."

"I'd like to think I'm very special since you put up with all my shit and you haven't killed me yet." Regina took the bottle from her hands and gulped a fair amount of wine. "Regina, you're my best friend. I'll have your back. And this? I'll take it to the grave."

"I suppose it's about time. I never…it never happened when Robin left."

"You didn't have time when I was feeding you ice cream and tequila shots."

"Why now? Why not yesterday?"

"Did you really want to do this at the Lucky 8's?" Regina grimaced and took another long drink from the bottle. "This makes sense. Right here, right now."

"How?" Regina frowned.

"Robin is gone. Officially gone. There no chance of him coming back into your life. So, this is your grieving for everything that's happened with him."

"How badly has the last day been where you make sense?"

Emma chuckled, taking the bottle and sitting it between them. A long silence lingered around them until Regina spoke again.

"There's nothing else to do but finish the bottle. I've told you how I feel. Nothing's change."

"I know you don't want to but…maybe you need to cry about it?"

Regina waved her hand toward the small trash bin by the door. She'd missed it on her way in, but it was piled high with balled up tissues and there were few littered around it.

"You're a good shot." Emma teased, and Regina elbowed her. "No break up is easy. Even when it's the right thing for you or them. If it's a mutual thing, it still hurts."

"But I'm relieved I don't have this pressure on my back."

"He still betrayed you. Chose your sister, who is the worst kind of evil, over you. That has to sting and that's okay."

"Do you believe what you said? About soulmates?"

"Maybe. I'd like to think that Neal was _one_ of my soulmates and that I'll find another one."

"Some part of me wonders if it's even in the stars for me to fall in love again."

"I think so."

Emma stood up from the floor and shuffled through the cabinet for the first aid kit. Regina insisted her hand was fine even though she had been noticeably choosing not to use it. The few times Emma saw her even move her fingers was in the car on the way to the hotel and they seemed stiff. She pulled a few things out and took her spot next to Regina again.

"Hand." Regina rolled her eyes but offered her hand up to Emma, who took it gently. She dabbed at it with a swab and the hand jerked from hers.

"Shit," Regina muttered.

"Sorry. I'll be careful," Emma said. She took the hand back and touched lightly at her bruised knuckles, blowing to intercept the pain of the alcohol. "Try to see the bright side of all of this."

"What exactly would that be, Miss Swan?"

"You made it out of jail without becoming someone's bitch."

"Excuse me? I will be no one's… _bitch_."

Emma chuckled, "I was joking. If anything, everyone else would've been your bitch."

"Is there another bright side?"

"You saved a kid's life and the chief of police thanked you for it."

"Not exactly thanked, more like didn't charge me for breaking and entering or assault…but I suppose, you have a point."

"I think we should officially say 'fuck Robin' and binge on room service and a marathon of Game of Thrones," Emma said. Discarding the packaging and throwing it away, Emma helped Regina to her feet. "Plus, uh, I think you'd pass out being filled up on Chardonnay."

"I should call Henry."

"Okay. You call Henry, I call room service?"

"Sure. It better be season 2 or we're not watching."

Emma gave her a dismissive wave as she left the bathroom with the nearly empty wine bottle in her hand. She disappeared to the living area of the suite, leaving Regina alone in the bedroom to change. Finding something to wear was easy but explaining her side of the previous day's events to Henry seemed like another headache to accompany the one she earned from almost finishing that Chardonnay by herself.

But she did feel better.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay for the weekend?" Regina asked. "You don't have to."

"You think I'd leave? One day here alone…who knows what will happen with you," Emma said.

They were at a café a safe distance between the hotel and the police station. There were no plans to go back there but the Chief did say they could have follow up questions. They'd call but just to be safe she wanted to stay one more day despite her desire to go back home Henry and work.

"You admit nothing good will come my way anytime soon?"

Regina took a sip from her coffee with her sore hand. It felt much better than it had yesterday morning. She supposed it was Emma's concern she had to thank for that – and Emma's constant reminder that Zelena, Robin, and that man deserved it.

"No, I'm saying if I leave you here for a few hours, I'll come back to you being the governor or something."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. I would never settle for governor. President sounds nice."

"Yeah, definitely not leaving you here." Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina's smirk. There was no doubt in her mind Regina could manage that in a short amount of time. "Storybrooke is just another hour away, we'd be back in no time once we're on the road again."

"I'd be fine."

"You would never say otherwise so I don't have to believe you. What do you want to do while we're here anyway? You know I could just spend the day sleeping."

"I'm aware."

"There's a lot of parks and food tasting in Old Port…There's a fire engine tour, too."

"I've never really been outside of Storybrooke without a goal to accomplish."

"Even Henry said you need a break. Relaxing and getting Robin's bad juju out of your system is the goal…"

Emma looked up when the quiet bell of the café door sounded behind Regina. A woman walked in which wasn't unusual for the last five people to walk in since they'd been there. But it was unusual that said woman didn't look to have any intentions on ordering anything. She glanced around for only a second before she spotted their table and she walked towards them with a determined look in her eye.

"Bad juju?" Regina chuckled.

"I went to the bathroom for like 3 minutes," Emma said, looking back to Regina. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina frowned. Emma nodded her head towards the woman approaching but before she could turn to look, she was already at their table. Regina raised an eyebrow as she looked up to the woman.

She looked familiar but neither of them could point out why.

"Are you Regina Mills?" The woman asked.

"Can I help you with something?" Regina asked in return.

"I've been trying to find a way to contact you. Thank god, I recognized the Volkswagen," the woman said, lifting her hand. "Jaime Marvel. I'm Maddox's social worker."

Now it made sense. In the night, only illuminated by police lights, she'd moved quickly. Emma remembered the wrinkled pantsuit. Regina recalled the sympathetic and grateful look she received as she was put in the back of the police cruiser.

Regina shook her hand. "Maddox?"

"The little girl you saved."

"Yes, I remember. I couldn't forget. You were looking for me?"

"I was. I do want to thank you for what you did." She pulled a business card from the pocket of her blazer and laid it on the table. "And I can imagine you need some time to recover from what happened that night. However, I'd really appreciate it if you could find the time to meet with me soon."

"Meet for what exactly?"

"It's unusual to even consider complying with the demands of a child in many instances but Maddox hasn't made it easy-"

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"Convincing her to do anything is nearly impossible and she stated very clearly that she wanted one thing."

"And what's that?" Emma asked with a frown.

"She wants to see you, Miss Mills."

* * *

 **I'm very late I know.**

 **I spend a lot of time writing and rewriting until I like the scene and between that and work, a week is never enough time for it. So, I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can. Maybe at some point I can get on a regular schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for meeting me, Miss Mills."

Regina sat down in the lone chair across from Jaime Marvel. A desk with papers stacked high was almost a barrier between them but they were neat and organized. Her eyes lingered on them a little too long for the other woman not to notice.

"I try to be the best at my job," Jaime said, glancing at the stacks. "It's not always easy as you can tell from meeting Maddox."

"No one wants memories like that," Regina said.

"I hope she's young enough to forget them as she gets older."

"You said Maddox wanted to see me. Why?"

"It's only my theory but I think for such a young child your actions created some sort of attachment." Regina only seemed to frown. "I suppose other than myself she's spent a lot of time with adults who didn't care for her and then you show up and make them go away."

"That makes some sense, I suppose," Regina said.

"It's just a theory. I figured with her being young and all…but surely, children's psychology is much more complex than my simple explanation."

"I see…" She glanced around the room and cleared her throat. "You said Maddox wanted to see me. Is she here?"

"Actually, no." Regina raised an eyebrow and Jaime hurried to explain. "I took notice to the fact that Maddox wanted to see you and you didn't hesitate to agree. It's a reach on my part but I used what little power I have to search for you."

"Excuse me?"

She pulled a folder from the stack on her right and opened it. "I mean to say, I looked you up and found that you had files in our system. You adopted."

"I did. Why is that important?"

"Again, I'm reaching – hopefully. In your file you adopted years ago and I hoped when you came in today you might give some thought to opening your home again for another child."

"You want me to adopt Maddox?"

"This is unorthodox but it's not everyday the perfect person falls out of the sky. And I don't mean adopt right now but maybe for a time, foster her. From what I found you're a well-received politician and you have a clean record. It looks good on paper."

"But you don't know me."

"Miss Mills, I know people in my field make a lot of mistakes – sometimes on purpose – but I'd like to believe that adoption worker who worked with you judged your character correctly. Besides I'm not going to hand her off to you with out more background checking and of course, I must make sure the living arrangements are acceptable and other visits to assure Maddox is being treated well."

"That worked out well for her last time," Regina said. She didn't blink at the sting on the woman's face from her words. "Not that I don't deem myself fit but…"

"I understand your concern. I admit I failed. I'm hoping this is my step towards making up for that. Visits are very frequent in the beginning and then when things appear to be going well we cut back."

"And what good did that do her?"

"It didn't. But I followed the rules set for this because I have fifty cases, minimum, always there." Their eyes both went to the files. "If I could dedicate all my time to Maddox, I would. She's is a perfect little girl in a – excuse my language – shitty situation. But if I spent everyday checking on her then another child is subject to a violent ex-partner that could be back in a home and I didn't do my unannounced visit that could prevent a world of horror from happening.

"Miss Mills, I'm not honest with others about my work. It isn't rewarding or satisfying at the end of the day. It can be, but it rarely is for me, and it's my own fault. I take difficult cases. It is satisfying when they are successful. I do my very best for all the children I have to work with. I owe them something. Some hope. So, trying, with you, is the least I owe to Maddox."

"I understand the reality of the system more than you would know. A friend..."

"Your friend at the diner wouldn't happened to be one of them? She was giving me a very intense look."

"She is. I've heard stories from her that give me chills. Social workers who don't care, foster parents who don't care." Regina let out a sigh.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I want you to think about it. I know you live farther away from Portland, but I'll make the distance work if this is something you'd be willing to do."

"Quite honestly, I wouldn't have much to think about except my son-"

"I understand. This is will affect your family especially if it turns into an adoption somewhere down the line. It's best you take your time to think about it."

"But what about Maddox?"

"I didn't tell her when, but I promised I would find you. Unfortunately, she's learned patience in ways other children haven't."

"I won't take too long. A simple discussion and a night or two to think it over should provide a sure answer."

"I really do appreciate that, Miss Mills."

* * *

Despite the impressive room service, Emma was craving Thai takeout – something Storybrooke was lacking. Regina agreed to it to Emma's surprise but denied her request to make one appear in town. She didn't really take it as a new experience since her mind was running over the Maddox situation she was now faced with. Emma hadn't expected her to pay attention to the tv either – which she was right about – but she was thinking too hard.

Emma was picking through her food, stabbing at the pieces she wanted now. They were twenty minutes into Mad Men with Emma spearing her food instead of properly using her chopsticks and Regina using the chopsticks the right way with her own.

"Do you think I should?" Regina asked, absently staring into the tv screen.

Emma slowly looked away from the tv with a mouth full of food. Knowing Regina was soon going to strangle her for not chewing and swallowing before talking, she waited until the food was down her throat before saying, "I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"Because it feels like a decision I should be making on my own but…it affects you as well. And Henry. _Our_ son. Now I'm not sure."

"Go for it, Regina. Why not?" Emma said, taking another bite of her food, glancing back at the tv. She'd seen all the current seasons twice but sometimes all the dialogue seemed completely new to her.

"Go for it? That's all you have to say?" Regina sat her food down on the coffee table and turned to Emma a bit away from her on the couch. "This is a serious matter. It's a big deal as you would say."

"What do you expect me to say? I'm never going to say no to something like this."

"But this will change our lives. What if it isn't a good idea? We live in Storybrooke, that alone will cause dozens of problems."

"I'm not going to say no. Henry won't say no. So, how about we skip the what if's now? In the end, Maddox will be your daughter. Cut the shit. Call Henry. We'll figure the rest out as we go."

"This is so unusual," Regina murmured. Emma tilted her head curiously. "Since when am I coming to you for advice? Hell must have frozen over."

"You're such a jerk." Emma elbowed her and looked back to the tv again. "You're lucky I put up with your shit."

"My shit? What about yours, Miss Swan?" Regina questioned with a smirk.

"You love me. You can deal." Emma waved her hand at Regina. "You're growing on me, I guess."

Regina sighed and leaned back into the couch, leading them into a long silence filled with some talking from the tv. In just enough time for Emma to think their conversation was over, Regina turned to her again.

"Thank you. For Robin and…now this."

"You're welcome." She stirred around the remains of her food and shrugged. "It's what best friends do. Hopefully, if I'm not aware and I'm dating an asshole you'll tell me."

"Hook is an asshole. Mostly," Regina said.

"He doesn't really count."

"Why's that?"

"I'd never marry the guy. He's a jerk but he's entertaining at least. It's just casual, y'know." She shrugged again. "And not so much anymore. I mean, don't think I haven't noticed what he's trying. Date me as his redemption shortcut. I thought pirates liked a challenge."

"Easy women and revenge. Not that I'm assuming-"

"I know what you meant. That sounds right too. Men are assholes."

Regina pulled her knees up to her chest and relaxed into the couch, watching Emma peel the label off her beer.

It was unusual for her to do things like that but Emma didn't over exaggerate feeding her ice cream and tequila shots. They had spent a lot of time together after Robin left and whatever walls of mannerisms Cora instilled in her collapsed in the comforting presence of Emma Swan. Only Emma saw a more carefree Regina Mills than the one from a year ago – or even six months ago.

"I told Hook one night I wasn't in the mood for a drink or a man." She turned to Regina with the label rolled between her fingers. "I lied. I really wanted a drink."

They both laughed until the tv drowned their amusement and Emma touched Regina's calf just before she stood up from the couch. "This story we're in will end how you want it to."

"Operation Mongoose was a failure."

"Operation Mongoose wasn't about Robin. It was about _you_. It still is."

Emma patted her knee and picked up her mostly empty beer, leaving Regina alone to think. It wasn't long after that she picked up her phone and stared at Henry's contact on the screen. She knew the Charmings spoiled him as any grandparents should so she expected that if she called he'd pick up because he was wide awake.

She pressed call and waited. It rung for longer than she expected and nearly hung up under the impression Henry was actually asleep. But before she could change her mind, he picked up.

"Hey, Mom. Everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Hi. No, no…everything is fine," Regina said, a small grin pulling at her lips. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"I know it's past my bedtime but in my defense I'm finishing up my homework."

"That gives you a few points then."

"So, why are you up so late tonight, Mom?" Henry questioned.

"Your mother and I just finished dinner actually…"

"What show did she make you watch this time?"

"Mad Men."

"You know, there are shows about the DC Universe. You don't have to watch anything she tells you to."

Regina chuckled and said, "I'll look into that. I did call you for a specific reason. I need to ask you something."

"Yes, I want to skip school to hang out with you guys," Henry said, sounding eager – even though surely he knew that wasn't what she was going to ask him.

"That's far from what I'm asking, Henry." Regina smiled but cleared her throat in an attempt to focus herself. She had thought everything out. Everything Henry needed to know, and she didn't want to forget to tell him he could take his time with his answer. "You're silliness comes from your mother but I need for you to listen carefully. It's very important."

"Okay…" Henry sounded a little worried.

"You remember the little girl I saved that led to my arrest?"

"Yeah. Which is still kind of awesome."

"Agree to disagree." Regina muttered much to Henry's amusement. "Well, her name is Maddox. She's five years old and today I spoke with her social worker."

"Social worker? Is she an orphan now?"

"Well, I suppose it's lucky for her that those horrible people weren't her real parents. She's in the foster system."

"Oh…like Ma." Regina sighed at the dejected tone in his voice. A part of her would always feel guilty for it but it was easier to know that she had been forgive by the two people who's forgiveness really mattered to her. Before she could say anything, he caught her off guard and asked, "Are you going to adopt her now?"

"I…" She raked her free hand through her lengthening hair. Secretly, she took pleasure in having it long enough to adopt the same gesture Emma used when she was frustrated. "Well…you've really ruined everything I had planned to say."

"It was pretty obvious where this was going once you mentioned social worker," Henry said. At least he sounded a bit apologetic at ruining her process. "So, are you?"

"Her social worker thinks because I helped her out of the bad situation she was in, that it may have left an impression on her. She's so young and well, I suppose the theory may make some sense. Anyhow, she would like me to consider fostering Maddox for some time and it may lead to adoption later down the road but-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. I think it's a good idea." He paused, shuffling in the background. "I'm proud of you, Mom."

"Proud?"

"Yeah. You got arrested for saving someone's life. You're a hero. That's kinda what heroes do."

"I appreciate that, Henry, but there are some things you need to consider before you make this decision. I'd have live here for a while."

"You would?"

"Yes. Fostering requires home visits and having a social worker dropping into Storybrooke at random might cause problems."

"Makes sense. You probably would be denied if someone sees a dragon flying around. But how long would you be there?"

"I'm hoping for only a few months. But I'd only be an hour away. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind driving you."

"So I could come see you anytime?"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with school, yes."

For a while Henry didn't say anything, which worried Regina. Since he'd mostly already known what she was going to ask, all her planned explanations were jumbled.

"Henry, I-"

"It'll be kinda weird, but I understand. Paperwork." He groaned much like Emma whenever she was reminded of work.

"But Henry-"

"Mom, you can do this as long as you promise me two things."

"And what's that?" Regina frowned.

"I get to pick your new house and we can have Christmas there in Portland."

"Really? That's all?"

"I'll take comic books along with that."

"Nice try. Is that really it, Henry?" Regina took her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you or I'm trying get away-"

"I know you're not abandoning me. It would be nice that all your worrying will be directed to an actual baby." Regina rolled her eyes. "This is all okay. I know you're not going to forget about me. Plus, I'm sure Ma and I will come to agreement to come bother you all the time. You won't have the chance to forget."

"As long as you finish your homework first."

"You're so serious about this whole school thing. I don't get it," Emma said. She pushed off the doorframe and walked back to the couch with two new beers between her fingers.

"Is that Ma?" Henry asked.

"It is."

"It's past her bedtime."

"I think it is," Regina said, snatching the beer away from Emma's hand as she was about to drink it. "It's well beyond yours, too."

Emma waved her hands in frustration and Regina pulled the phone away from her ear. "He says it's past your bedtime. I agree." Emma grimaced and sunk into the couch to pout. "Say goodnight to your son, Miss Swan."

"Night, kid," she grumbled.

Henry laughed and returned the sentiment to them both.

After another minute, Regina was hanging up and feeling better about her decision.

It felt like a huge weight lifted from her in exchange for the weight of planning for this big change in her life.

She'd have make arrangements for the town and, of course, get Emma away from her parents' place because no way was Henry going to be living with his other mother, his grandparents, and his toddler uncle in that tiny loft. There would be lots of paperwork and…well, it was little relieving to think about shopping.

Henry was easy. He liked superheroes and had no real preference with his clothes. The challenge of shopping for – with – a little princess rather than a prince was something to look forward to.

And then it seemed like a decision like this was really simple. Giving her love and affection to a child who needed it, at its core, was very simple.

* * *

"I'm a bit nervous," Regina murmured. Emma paused in the middle of her ice cream and chuckled, earning a frown from Regina.

"You agreed to adopt a kid. It's reasonable," Emma said.

"I didn't agree to adopt her. I'm fostering her."

"Because you are you, fostering and adopting are basically going to become the same thing."

"You're not very helpful."

"You asked me to come and sit with you and I am."

Regina looked over at Emma, shaking her head. She brushed down the fur of the teddy bear she'd brought. Before her mind could start second guessing her choice of plush animal, she easily deflected. "Why are you eating ice cream? It's November," she said.

"Ice cream tastes great any time of year."

"You're the only one who thinks so."

"That's not true but if it makes you feel better." Emma shrugged.

Didn't surprise her one bit that Regina was trying to jab at her but Emma knew well enough it was to keep her calm and she didn't mind. And she hoped it helped. Especially since she spotted the source of Regina's nervousness coming towards them.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"What?" Emma nodded towards Jaime walking in their direction with an oblivious Maddox in tow. "Good luck."

Regina nodded and stood up smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her shirt. A thought about her choice of clothes popped into her head and she turned to Emma, about to say something, but Emma raised her hand and shook her head.

She didn't see anything wrong with Regina's clothes. They were always too perfect. The outfit was almost exactly like what Regina had been wearing the first day they arrive in Neverland. The only difference was that she wore a green silk blouse and her boots had way more heel than was appropriate for Neverland – and she wasn't pissed about being in the forest. She looked fine – more than fine.

So, Emma waved her away and Regina brought the teddy bear behind her back and walked forward to meet them half the way.

"Miss Mills," Jaime said lifted her hand.

Regina accepted the handshake and said, "Please, call me Regina."

She nodded. "Regina, I was happy to receive your call." Jaime tapped Maddox's shoulder as she was hiding behind her, staring at other people in the distance. "Maddox, there's a surprise for you."

"Is it a good surprise?" Maddox asked.

"I think so." Jaime shooed her from behind her and Maddox reluctantly step away.

Unfortunately, Maddox was a skeptic at such a young age so she frowned but her expression quickly changed at the sight of Regina. She gasped, eyes lighting up when Regina smiled down at her.

"Gina?" Maddox questioned almost suspiciously. Whatever connection Jaime was certain formed between the pair, seemed to bring Maddox toward Regina until she was close enough to make it as if she were staring up at a giant.

"Hello again, little one," Regina said. She knelt in front of Maddox and the girl immediately hugged her, arms tight around Regina's neck. Regina brought her free around Maddox finding some comfort in the embrace that was similar to their first, except this one wasn't dire and Maddox wasn't in danger.

Maddox pulled away and looked back at Jaime with a small frown and said, "But you said-"

"I said I'd do my best. Regina is a very busy woman," Jaime said.

"You came for me?" Maddox asked Regina.

"Of course, I did. And I brought you something."

She removed the bear from behind her back for Maddox. After a few seconds of only staring, Regina became worried it wasn't the best gift. Maddox was reluctant to take it – she didn't actually move to take it at all.

Regina's doubts about her decision were exchanged for something else she didn't want. Maddox tilted her head slightly, looking between the bear and Regina as if she didn't understand. And if that was the case – she didn't understand being given a gift – then Regina's heart shattered like she hadn't just tried to put it back together after the last few days she's had.

"It's a present from me. I thought you might like it," Regina said, hating to have to explain. In the moment, she wished she'd bought the whole store. She held the bear a little closer to the girl and after another few moments Maddox took it from her hand, examining it before she pulled it to her chest.

"Thank you," Maddox said. A soft voice that had Regina convinced that the moment Maddox officially entered her life she couldn't let her go.

The pair embraced again, Jaime watching while trying not to get teary at the interaction. She cleared her throat after the hug ended and said, "There's a lovely trail and a playground. Maybe you'd like to go explore with Regina, Maddox? She's not from here. You should show her around."

"Okay." Maddox agreed with a determined nod.

Regina stood up again, only to have a hand reaching for hers. She let the little hand slip into hers and let herself be led away. She paused for a quick moment to say something to Jaime. "How long do we have?" She asked.

"I have to supervise but I'd say a few hours. I can do paperwork anywhere. You could have lunch with her as well."

For the first time since she'd met Regina Mills, a genuine smile appeared on her face before Maddox stole her attention away. If they had awards for making the perfect match, she could say this was her first one. Not that she desired any reward. She desired to see a time when Maddox was carefree and happy, the way a five-year-old should. A time when Maddox never needed to see her again because she had a loving home – a permanent one.

"Come on, Gina. There's a slide," Maddox said in the distance.

It was complicated but for Maddox, and Regina, she'd make it work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long. It's not my favorite chapter but I was getting nowhere so I'm just going to sending it out and hope my motivation goes better in the next chapter.**

* * *

The house was nice at least.

Regina really hoped that wasn't the only thing they had going for them. Jaime had promised the home was the best around. With Maddox's well being at stake she wasn't too willing to just take everyone's word for it.

She walked across the street, double checking the address sent to her by Jaime. The lawn was well kept, and Regina got a glimpse of the backyard where a small play structure sat near a tree swing. She was disrupted by glass shattering inside the house.

A pang of worry settled in her stomach and she hurried up the porch steps, wrapping her knuckles against the worn door.

Not a moment later the door opened slowly.

"Stop running, Bailey," the man said, before the door opened fully. It revealed an interior littered with toys and discarded clothes – baby clothes. Regina could relate to that, especially since the man in front of her was holding a toddler in his left arm and another, older, tucked behind him.

His blue eyes were tired, and he was very wrinkled. Something she could also relate to.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Regina Mills. Yes. Jaime called this morning." A dash of feet rushed behind him and he nearly got whiplash from trying to see which child that was. "Bailey, no running. Please come in, Ms. Mills."

"Thank you."

He stepped aside to let her in, "I'm Frankie," he said once the door was closed behind them. He checked his hand for assurance and then reached his hand out. Regina shook his hand with a polite smile. "Sorry for the mess."

"I completely understand. I could barely keep tidy with just one, I couldn't imagine…"

"Twelve. Not including this one," Frankie said gesturing to the toddler on his arm and then down to the boy attached to his leg. "This little one is Jules and that's Hunter. They're the quiet ones."

"Twelve?"

"Yes, ma'am. Not for the faint of heart." Regina grinned amusingly, glancing at all the pictures hanging up on the walls and the crayon marks near the base. "My wife is somewhere around here…Taylor!"

"I'm in no rush."

"She's easily side tracked," he whispered. "Jaime said an attractive woman in really nice clothes would be here to see Maddox."

"Is that what she said?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but that's what my wife said to remember. Most people around here aren't so put together looking. Mostly wrinkled and spit-up stained like me."

A blonde woman whose hair pulled up into a messy bun with a t-shirt stained with what looked to be baby food, appeared from another room to their right. She had a plaid shirt tied around her waist that had had its share of babies. It was ripped in a few places and worn thin in others. She looked at her husband and then to Regina. A relaxed smile replaced the frustration that was previously there. She dropped the garbage bag in her hand that clinked with glass and reached out to shake Regina's hand.

"My description didn't do you justice, Ms. Mills."

"Please, Regina is fine," Regina said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Taylor Peyton." She clasped her hands together. "Well, we won't keep you. Maddox is in the dining room, just by the kitchen finishing her lunch. Has the room to herself."

"May I ask why?"

"She just prefer to eat without the other children…which quite honestly, I wouldn't blame her. They're rowdy even at the table. We've had her here with us before, whenever she has the chance she likes to be alone at the table to eat."

"I see." She glanced toward the dining room door and looked between the pair. "I'll try not to be too long."

"Please take your time, Regina," Taylor said.

"Yeah, we're hoping for her too," Frankie added.

Regina nodded and took her chance to leave for the kitchen just as another energetic child came barreling down the stairs. The pair already had enough on their hands without trying to hold conversation with a guest. She found Maddox exactly where they'd said, contently having a sandwich and crackers in a quiet room.

Jaime had suggested maybe she should ask her about how comfortable she is there. She seemed certain that maybe Maddox wouldn't be as honest with her as she would be with Regina. The idea was helping Regina to see how much work Jaime put into helping Maddox.

She moved quietly and sat down in the chair beside Maddox, careful not to startled her. Maddox looked over at her with an annoyed expression, reminding her of Henry. Once she saw that it wasn't one of the other children, a delighted smile brightened her face.

"Gina!" Maddox practically launched herself out of her chair into Regina's arms. Regina adjusted, suspecting that would be her form of greeting until they were familiar with each other. She wrapped herself around Regina and snuggled into the hug she was given.

"It's wonderful to see you too, my darling," Regina said, pressing a kiss into her soft hair.

Every time she got to see Maddox brought her a little more relief. After that night, she was unsure if she'd ever be able to replace the image of that scared child she'd met then.

Her clothes fit better now. They weren't perfect, certainly not her size but at least there was genuine effort there.

And maybe Henry had a point when they talked.

Maddox may have arrived in her life just in time before she was hit with baby fever. It could have very well been her imagination, but Maddox did seem to smell just like a baby. Baby soap and shampoo – and, oh, how Henry didn't know how right he was.

So maybe she had baby fever.

Maddox was first to let go and climb back into her chair, picking up a cracker to eat. But her attention was on Regina even as she arranged the small triangles of her sandwich into a random order. Regina was so caught up in her own thoughts she had forgotten to initiate some conversation with her, which prompted Maddox placing a piece of her sandwich on a napkin and sliding it over to her.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart." Maddox flashed a toothy smile at her – and okay, yes, Emma was right too. Fostering and adopting practically the same thing for Regina. "I already ate but maybe you can give me an apple slice."

Like any child would, because they were ruled by curiosity and their stomachs, Maddox took the triangle back and traded it with the apple slice. It was only a few seconds of silence between them – Regina trying to figure out what to talk about of all the things she had in mind – and Maddox spoke to pull them out of it.

"Gina?" Regina looked up and she looked sheepish. "When can I live with you?"

"It's soon. I promise," Regina said, reaching out to tuck fallen hair back behind Maddox's ear. "You don't like it here?"

"It's okay but…" Maddox wrung her hands together for a moment with a small frown before she went back to the crackers on her plate. "I wanna live with you."

"I know, darling. You were going to say something else." Maddox shook her head. "You can tell me anything, Maddox. You know that?"

Maddox nodded.

"It's okay. You can tell me," Regina said.

"I want my own room," she said almost too quiet for Regina to hear.

But she did hear, and she sighed.

Not for the first time, she felt the single punch she'd gotten on Maddox's former foster father wasn't nearly enough. But it was just her assumption that they had hand in the way Maddox almost looked ashamed to want such a thing. Even with how nice Taylor and Frankie seemed, it seemed more likely that Maddox was scolded by her former foster parents for daring to want something.

"You don't have your own room here." Maddox shook her head.

That wasn't exactly a surprise to Regina. Taylor and Frankie were nice, but they had more children than time and space. Emma warned her, but Regina couldn't help it. Looking around, she could see the good intentions that lack the proper resources to provide for all the children that lived there.

And it served as a shot of reality. She couldn't help the bad feelings that settled in her stomach when she thought about all the things she'd learned about the children in the foster system.

Emma had lived through this…lived in places just like this one. She had to live in small homes with several other children. Sharing a single room with several other children. Nothing of her own. And it was because of her and her curse.

So, on top of genuinely caring for Maddox, she wanted to do this for Emma. Emma appreciated it and Regina tried her best to understand and do what she could to make up for what her curse cost her friend. Her best friend.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Regina smiled at Maddox.

"How?" Maddox frowned.

"You're going to be living with me soon and you're going to have your own room. With your own toys."

Maddox was quiet for a few moments, still eating the last of her lunch as they talked. She seemed to be thinking from what Regina could tell from her facial expressions. It was interesting to study her expressions. A lot of them reminded her of Henry and Emma which made them much easier to interpret .

"Thank you," Maddox said.

She slid the remaining apple slices over to Regina, once again calling into question why any potential parents wouldn't try their best for this child. She couldn't imagine what kind of person you had to be to not fall in love with Maddox. But, at least, other people's inanity brought them together.

* * *

"Night, moms."

Henry got up from his spot at the table. He hugged Emma around the shoulders and hugged Regina, kissing her cheek. He lingered a little longer than usual in the hug and Emma hoped Regina wouldn't think too much of it. For someone who was once the Evil Queen, her feelings certainly ran deep in every way. When it came to people she cared about, she'd easily feel guilty.

Emma stopped Henry from picking up his plate and let him head up to bed. The moment he disappeared up the stairs Emma leaned forward, letting her fingers brush against Regina's hand. She looked up from her empty glass to concerned eyes.

"Did you say something?" Regina asked.

"No." Emma pulled her hand back and stood up to collect the dinnerware. "But I do want to know what's going on with you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

Regina followed her into the kitchen. She swatted Emma's hands away from the dish towel since they came to an agreement that if Emma wanted to be helpful, she could dry. Emma snatched the drying towel from the counter and pressed her lower back into the counter as Regina started to scrub at the plate in her hand.

"You've been… I don't know, thinking too much since you came back from that group home." She took the clean plate from Regina. "Did you see something?"

"No. She's fine."

"Regina." Emma sighed.

"It was hard to see it. They were nice people and Maddox was doing fine but it wouldn't be good long term," Regina said. "There are more children there than I think they can properly provide for. Maddox doesn't have her own room…barely her own bed."

"That's why you're here, Regina. You're giving her a better place."

"But no one ever did that for you and that's my fault."

Emma paused drying the cup she had and gave Regina a look. That look she always gave when she really remembered how much she would not have believed Regina was the Evil Queen if she had not met her back in the Enchanted Forest. A woman once so determined to see the end of her family line. Emma didn't really know that person.

"Gina-"

"You had to live in places like that because of me…what I did. I can never be sorry enough what happened to you."

"Stop it." Emma's tone startled Regina. Their eyes met, matching in intensity – and passion neither of them bothered to address. "Stop apologizing. I have told you I've forgiven you. I don't need you to feel guilty."

"I suppose I just didn't realize from your stories."

"I'm not holding grudges, Regina. If I really hated you, we wouldn't be friends." Regina nodded but Emma knew she wasn't all that convinced for whatever reason. So, she emptied her hands and took the wet towel from Regina's hands, pulling her away from the sink. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Regina frowned.

"You need a pick up and I need dessert," Emma said, leading her into the living room and pushed her down onto the couch. The other woman was confused but didn't look as if she wanted to get back up anyway. Emma left for only a moment and came back with ice cream, spoons, glasses, and Regina's decanter of cider in her arms. For being so uncoordinated in life, she could certainly balance multiple things with finesse when it came to food.

"Oh, Emma. No, I can't," Regina said. She shook her head, moving to get up but Emma practically had to sit in her lap to keep her on the couch while she had all that stuff in her arms.

"You are going to sit here and have a nice alcohol and ice cream pairing dessert with me."

"You cannot always feed me ice cream for all my problems."

"I can, and I just might," Emma said as she spread everything out on the coffee table. "Your thighs will still be toned come morning."

"I'm not…" Regina sighed. "What is this anyway?"

"Hard Cider and Cinnamon Buns ice cream. Good pairing."

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"I may or may not spend my free time on the Ben and Jerry's website," Emma murmured under her breath but Regina heard it all clearly and she was smirking. "But _anyway_ …We're doing this because you have to get out of this funk. It may not seem like it but Robin is still a bad taste in your mouth and this is your toothpaste."

"You're ridiculous. I'm going to need a lot of toothpaste after this."

Emma held out a spoon for her and asked, "You wanna watch The Notebook?"

"Absolutely not."

"Serendipity?"

"No."

"Silver Linings Playbook?" Regina didn't immediately reject it and Emma wiggled her eyebrows and the spoon in her hand. After moment of silence and Regina glaring, the other woman snatched the spoon from her.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

* * *

Henry heard the sigh from the other side of the car as he and Regina left the apartment they were just checking out.

He'd been really meticulous in tracking down some listings that fit within his mother's requirements and so far none of them actually had anything she should've been picky about. But somehow, she still managed to hate everything even when she'd agreed the pictures looked nice only a day ago.

To his surprise, Emma called it perfectly before he left with her. She'd said his mother was thinking too much and having second thoughts for all the wrong reasons. Although, it couldn't have been too surprising though. They did spend a lot of time together.

"Mom you're thinking too much," he said as they drove through the nice and quiet residential area of North Portland.

"I don't know what you mean, Henry," Regina said, not looking away from the red light above them. "Everything is fine."

"You've said no to everything."

"They just weren't the right fit."

"You said you didn't like the framing around the windows."

"I don't like the rustic look. I'm going to be living here for a while, it should be as nice as possible."

"I think we all know you can afford some renovations, Mom." Henry sighed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Regina frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I notice when stuff is bothering you. Like with Robin…I let Ma handle it, but I knew. Is it still about Robin?"

Regina took in a deep breath and let it out with reluctance. "Not really. I've moved him to the back burner. He's not important."

"Then it's about Maddox."

"It's a possibility. What if she…doesn't like it?"

"I have a feeling your standards for a place to live have been better than any place she's lived so far. Besides our house in Storybrooke is going to be her real home eventually anyway. And I think it matters more the people in the house than the house itself."

"I know..."

There was a long list of things Regina wished he hadn't inherited from Emma – like being an bottomless vacuum for food. But one thing she both hated and was impressed by was his ability to see things in observation. So, when the silence settled over them and he noticed the thing she only did when she was nervous, his realization of her worry was not over the perfectness of the residence she chose.

It was the one thing nearly everyone knew about Regina Mills.

She wasn't a big fan of change.

"The house isn't the problem. It's you, right? Your worried about something else."

"Why are you so observant? Your mother can't even tell a donut from an éclair."

"Pretty sure she just doesn't care…" Regina chuckled in amusement. "But that's off topic."

"I realized it before when I considered all this but now it seems very real. It's happening…a lot of change."

"It's scary but change is good."

"But this is a lot for you, Henry," Regina said.

"Change is good. I've had a lot of change since Emma came to Storybrooke. Considering all those other times someone was being kidnapped or almost dying, I think having a little sister is the safest change we're going to get."

"I suppose you have a point," she said, "I thought I was the adult here."

"You are, Mom, but adults over think things."

"Okay, I think I'm tired of you being right." She rolled her eyes as she made a turn. They had brighter expressions on their faces until Regina's turn into a mix of surprise and something else Henry couldn't figure out.

The car continued down into a neighborhood until they came to a roundabout. There were many houses. Nice houses but they had driven too far in for her to have spotted it from where they had been - unless she had been looking at the beach in the background.

"Mom?" Henry questioned as they stopped to the side near a mailbox. He looked through this window to see a big house. It was certainly a dream house to match the rest of the neighborhood but moving to Portland was only temporary from how much moving seemed to freak his mother out. "Mom?"

"That's the one," Regina said.

"This? It's big…and I thought you only wanted to look at apartments."

"We can't spend all of our time in Storybrooke forever. Maybe after all this is done, we could have a vacation home for our family."

"Really?" Henry asked, sounding surprised, as Regina dialed the number on the real estate sign to schedule an open house.

"The deal was we spent the holidays in Portland. I won't be able to get away with not inviting your grandparents."

* * *

 **One Week Later…**

After making all the arrangements in Storybrooke she could, Regina had put her focus on the new life awaiting her in Portland - one hour away from Storybrooke. Jaime came to inspect the house hours after Regina had signed the papers and the real estate left her with the keys, happily plucking the sign from the yard. To say she was impressed by the home would have been an understatement, she almost forgot to actually make sure it was suitable.

Then the easy, relaxing part was shopping. And getting to watch Emma haul stuff around the house, grumbling like she didn't volunteer to help.

"Honestly, Regina I was expecting you to get an interior decorator or something," Emma said, interrupting the few minutes of only music playing through the first level of the house. "And a moving crew."

"Ma hold your weight," Henry said, feeling the coffee table in his hands get a little bit heavier.

"Sorry." She shifted her attention back to the marble table and moved with him to sit it in the spot Regina had marked.

"The interior didn't need much help. But it was lacking in furniture…greatly."

"But the moving crew-"

"Was unnecessary when I have you and Henry. Plus, it's brand new furniture."

"We shouldn't complain. Mom could've just told them to leave it in the foyer instead of bringing it to the right room," Henry said, collapsing down on the couch.

"Still didn't plan on spending my whole weekend unpacking your big house, Regina." Emma accepted the cold water bottle from Regina and glanced around the room. "I bet you have rooms here you don't know exist."

"I'm hoping to find a dungeon for your parents soon." Regina grinned, and Emma rolled her eyes. "Thank you giving up your weekend to help."

"You promised to feed me, and you have a big TV."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Maybe. I guess I like you enough to do you a favor or two," Emma said plopping down next to Henry. "This couch is amazing. I could sleep here."

Regina's phone rang before she could protest the idea and left them to find her phone hidden somewhere between empty boxes. Without looking, she answered.

"Regina Mills."

"Regina, hi. It's Jaime."

"Oh, hello. How are you?"

Emma turned around with a raised eyebrow. She always knew when it was Jaime on the other end. Regina seemed to get a little nervous when talking to her. Unfortunately, she worried about something happening to Maddox and though she was in a decent group home for the time being, Emma was familiar how fast things could go wrong. She felt a little guilty her stories made Regina worry but she knew some her concerns stemmed from her own childhood.

"I'm doing well. I hope I'm not interrupting your afternoon, I just wanted to let you know about the news I received," Jaime said.

"We're just unpacking here. You'd only be interrupting if it's bad news."

Jaime chuckled, "Yes, I understand that. Luckily, it's good news. Maddox's paperwork has been processed and approved."

"Approved? As in-"

"As in the Peytons and I will be expecting you sometime after Maddox gets out of school to pick her up." She heard the sigh of relief on the other end. "Were you really worried? You're kind of perfect, Miss Mills. Especially, on paper."

"I'm flattered. I just… I probably cared too much this early than I should have. I think I would've been genuinely devastated."

"You and I both. Well, I don't want to take anymore of your time. I just wanted to give you that."

"Thank you so much."

"No, thank you, Regina. Enjoy your weekend. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You as well. Thank you again."

Emma watched her sit the phone down and search the house in a quick glance. She turned around completely – disregarding the potential scolding she'd get – knees deep in the cushion of the couch.

"Regina? What's up?" She asked. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is…" She exhaled and grinned. "I can bring her… _home_ tomorrow."

* * *

 **Due to demand, the old version of this was posted under Everything Changes - Original. All chapters are back up and there is a possibility of me putting up the unposted chapters in the future but it will remain unfinished.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again.**

 **This one is also not my favorite but I'm tired of rewriting it. It's kind of short but the next will be longer and with more Maddox...well the whole story will now have a lot more Maddox...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma and Henry watched Regina move around the house, managing to find things to fix. Problem was the house was absolutely perfect. Yet after insisting on making them breakfast, Regina was panicking for nonexistent reasons.

"This is what she does. Let her do her thing," Henry said, tearing into another pancake.

Emma bit into her piece of toast and watched Regina hurry back up the stairs again.

"I think I should be a little worried," she said. "If she comes by here again in another outfit, I have to check on her before she has an aneurysm."

"You should check on her now."

"I will. You'll take care of things this week, right?"

"You're only an hour away-"

"A good son and a good big brother is going to look out for them, right?" Emma questioned, giving him a knowing look. He nodded and she patted his shoulder, leaving to go check on Regina.

"Regina, everything can't be perfect, y'know…"

Emma poked her head into a few rooms until she found her in the room meant for Maddox. She was folding a blanket that Emma was sure had been folded already.

Emma leaned against the door frame and sighed.

"Regina you're going to drive yourself crazy. I'm pretty sure you've folded that blanket at least six times since you bought it."

"What if she doesn't like this one?" Regina questioned as if she hadn't heard what Emma said.

"It's Winnie the Pooh. Who doesn't like Winnie the Pooh?" Emma frowned. "It's fine. She'll love it…and the five other blankets you got. The house has heat she'll be more than toasty. Now your car on the other hand-"

"My car…" Regina sat down on the small bed, wiping her hands over her face.

"What's wrong with your car?"

"It doesn't have a backseat. I even purchased a booster seat and didn't…how could I be so stupid?"

"Well that is kind of a problem. But don't beat yourself up about it."

Regina sprung up from the bed, instinctively smoothing out the wrinkles that remained.

"We have to go," she said. She moved quick with Emma reluctantly trying to keep up.

"Go where?" Emma asked.

"I need a car."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But-"

"It was easy in Storybrooke. Cars are almost unnecessary there. But now I have two children and I'm not in Storybrooke anymore."

"You just bought a house," Emma said.

Henry appeared in the doorway with a curious eyebrow raised as Regina put on her coat.

"What's your point?"

"She means are you really about blow my college fund on a new Mercedes," Henry said. Regina looked away from him and back to Emma was a glare that could kill even without her magic.

"What? No!" Emma put her hands up since Regina looked as if ready to strangle her. "That's not my point. You know that's not what I was going to say. Henry!"

Henry chuckled. "This is fun."

"Won't be fun when you spend all Thanksgiving break grounded," Emma said. He clamped his mouth shut but didn't move from his perch. "Now, Regina are you sure about this? Isn't this too much change for you all at once?"

Henry and Emma waited in the long pause. Regina looked between them, remembering how much she did hate change as a child. She always had a hidden fear of it.

Change meant her mother was taking something away from her because it interfered with her path to becoming a queen. Change had meant learning to live with new scars.

Then in Storybrooke Emma strolled into town and change was going to happen no matter what she did. So, she clung to Henry, held too tight and ended up poisoning him. Her fear almost cost her Henry and Emma and she's come to realize without them, her fate after the curse breaking could have been worst than she could imagine.

Maddox coming into their lives was supposed to help get rid of the fear.

Regina looked at Henry and then looked at Emma. A determined look was in her eyes.

"I'm sure."

Emma nodded and gave her a small smile before she directed her attention to Henry, "Okay, kid. Get your coat," she said. He left to go get it from his room, leaving Regina and Emma alone. "I'm going to go start the car, get the heat going. Don't forget your checkbook."

Emma chuckled and left out the front door.

* * *

"These cars are awesome," Henry said, weaving through all the cars out on display. "Mom can we get a Ferrari?"

"What's that?" Regina asked Emma. She was looking inside of a car, but she popped her head out of the window and turned around. After a moment she pointed to a car a little bit away from them. Regina only saw the shining chrome before she looked to Henry and said, "Absolutely not."

She watched him snicker as he left to check out another car. Emma shook her head at him and turned back to the car she'd been looking at. "Like anything yet?" she asked. She opened the door to the Lexus and sat in the driver's seat to get a feel for it.

"I know nothing about cars," Regina said with a sigh.

"Ladies…I'm Richard Stanley." A man in a silver suit and a red tie came up to them. They both met his blue stare and Emma's eyes immediately looked over his hands loaded with expensive jewelry.

"How can I…" He glanced at Emma before turning back to Regina. "…assist you?"

"She needs a new car," Emma said, laying over the steering wheel, peering at him through the windshield.

"Anything in particular? I see the Lexus has caught your eye."

"Not exactly," Regina said, glancing to Henry who showed up on the other side of the car. "I know nothing about cars. And these two are only concerned with the shiny ones."

"Not a sports car kind of woman…"

"Not at all. Technically, you could say we're expecting a new addition soon." Richard looked at Regina and then at Emma, searching for any sign of a baby. "I mean adoption. She's five and my current car has no backseat."

"I see. What's your current model?"

"1986 Mercedes 560SL, two-seater," Emma answered. Regina looked surprised, but she was relieved someone was prepared.

"Nice model. Not exactly a family car," he said, "Are you a firm Mercedes driver? Or are you open to something new?"

Regina was just fine with letting Emma speak for her in this case and decided to look around them. At the question however, Emma didn't respond for her and she tore her eyes away from chrome finished sports car to their right.

"I…I'm not exactly sure," Regina confessed.

"Can we see both?" Henry asked, earning a smile from the man who bowed his head and gestured behind them.

They followed him, Henry taking interest in the cars he said were honorable mentions. Some seemed to be sports cars for his benefit since the day wasn't for the teenage boy to get his dream car. Emma took an interest to the same cars but stayed back to walk with Regina, keeping her curiosity calmer than their son's. She tucked her hands into her pockets and waited for Regina to initiate some conversation about her opinions.

She didn't so Emma nudged her.

"Overwhelmed?"

"That obvious I don't know what I'm doing?" Regina asked.

"I just know you too well."

"What exactly are your preferences, Miss…?" Richard asked.

"Regina Mills. I'd like something safe for both of my children," Regina replied. "Although, I'd rather avoid SUVs if possible."

"Leather interior?"

"Sure."

"And with two children on board, I'd assume high safety ratings?"

"Yes."

"But really fast," Henry added.

"Kid." Emma looked his way with narrow eyes.

Richard chuckled and continued, "You also seem like a woman of sophisticated taste, Miss Mills. Something sleek. Nice to drive to dinner party or company meeting in?"

"I suppose so," Regina said.

"Then that should bring us to a stop here." He stood at the head of a sparkling black Mercedes. "The 2016 Mercedes-Benz C-Class C300 sedan."

"Awesome," Henry said, hurrying into the passenger's side.

"This is nice." Emma stared at it wide eyed and opened the door for Regina to slip in. "The interior is perfection."

"I think it has heated seats," Henry said.

"Indeed, it does," Richard said, "Along with cruise control. 7-speed automatic. 4 cylinder. Five star safety rating. Attention assist, and collision prevention are also wonderful feature if safety is your priority."

After feeling the steering wheel and inspecting all the extra buttons she wasn't used to, Regina looked up to Emma standing in the door telling Henry not to push, pull, or open anything. "Is this a good car?"

"Sounds great."

"So this one?"

"Honestly, all these cars might be really great. It might just be down to how you like the way it feels. You should test drive whatever you like."

"Uh, how many fit my preferences?" Regina asked, looking to Richard.

"About 14 cars, ma'am."

Regina laid her forehead against the steering wheel with a groan that sounded like she was in pain. Emma and Henry exchanged glances and Emma turned to Richard, who seemed to be picking out the selection of cars.

"Richard, my friend here is going to implode so how about your next best car?"

"Other than this one here, the 2016 BMW 328i would be next on the list." He pointed to the silver car right next to the Mercedes. "Out of most cars here, these two are more appealing to working adults with young children."

"Is it fast?" Henry asked. He was out of the Mercedes and in the BMW before Richard could even answer.

"Tops out at 130mph. 0-60 in about 5 seconds."

Emma heard Regina sigh again and chuckled. "So, they're both great. How about a test drive?"

"I'll go get the keys for you," Richard said.

"Look a little more miserable, Regina," Emma said.

"I think I've given myself a headache."

"I'm not surprised. You've been inhaling cleaner all weekend."

Richard came back with two sets of keys and handed them the set to the Mercedes. Henry got into the passenger's seat before Emma could, sending her to the back seat. She'd give the car some credit, at least she had some leg room. Henry spent the ten-minute ride playing with everything in the front. Emma could've mistaken him for being 10 years younger than he was with all the 'don't touch that's Regina was saying throughout the ride.

She took note of Regina looking a little more confident after they took a ride in the BMW – which Emma rode in the passenger's seat of. Honestly it wasn't an easy choice.

They returned to the dealership met with Richard looking at them in anticipation.

Regina handed back the keys. "I think I'm ready."

Which one did you pick, Mom?" Henry asked.

"You'll see." Regina smiled at him. "Shall we get started on that paperwork, Mr. Stanley?"

"Right this way, Miss Mills."

* * *

"Maddox, do you have your jacket?" Frankie asked, sitting on the bed. She plucked off the toy chest in the corner and handed it to him to be put in her bag. He folded and laid it inside. "Is that everything?"

"Uh huh." Maddox picked up the teddy bear she hadn't been able to be apart from since Regina gave it to her.

Frankie looked down into the bag and sighed, feeling guilty he couldn't have given her more. Although, he was grateful Maddox was still able to be a happy child despite her life so far. And as he packed her bag, hopefully for the last time, he felt certain her life was going to get much better after today.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, glancing at the window as she had a few times already.

He wasn't surprised by it considering she had been ecstatic ever since they told her what was happening during breakfast. Taylor and himself were doing the same anxious to see Regina's car pull up in front of their house. More than anything they wanted Regina to be the last person to ever take her from their home, and never let Maddox go for anything.

Sure enough, as if by sheer willpower, a black Mercedes appeared in his line of sight. Frankie let out a long breath and smiled at Maddox.

"Looks like that's your ride," he said, zipping up the bag. He knelt in front of her and held out his pinkie. "I know I always say that this will work out but I'm really putting a double rainbow on this one."

Maddox giggled and hooked her pinkie into his.

"Regina is special. I _promise_ this will work."

Frankie smiled gently accepting the hug Maddox gave him and glanced out the window once.

* * *

"Hey, kid. Can you go make sure they don't have the spare tire in the trunk?"

"Uh, okay," Henry said. He took off his headphones and got out, knowing that was his Ma's idea of code. It wasn't very good but he played along.

Once he was out of the car, Regina turned away from the Peytons' house and glanced back at Emma.

"I know I've worn the question out but…are you cool?" Emma asked.

"Am I…" She frowned and then sighed with a smile said, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good so you can handle the good news then," Emma said. She pointed out the window and they both were met with the sight of Maddox and Henry talking with Frankie, Taylor, and Jaime looking on. Maddox seemed to beam at whatever he was saying.

"I suppose he does get his charms from you," Regina said.

"You can be a bit charming, too, when you're not raging."

Their appearance stole Henry's spotlight. Regina barely had a chance to greet any of them before she got Maddox's attention. The girl was on her in only a second, wrapped around her legs until Regina picked her up to get a proper hug.

"I think you missed me," Regina said. She kissed her forehead and squeezed tight.

"Lots," Maddox said.

"I missed you, too. Are we ready to go?" Maddox nodded vigorously, vibrating in her arms like the ball of excitement most 5-year olds were. She glanced to Henry holding Maddox's stuff. "I see you all met Henry."

"Well, if I had any doubts in your ability, he would've certainly sealed the deal," Jaime said. "But you know I have no doubts about you."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," Regina said.

"You take good care of her, won't you? Look out for her?" Frankie asked, looking at Henry. When he confirmed, Frankie stepped up to Regina and fist bumped Maddox. "No trouble, okay?"

"Pinkie promise," Maddox said. She held out her pinkie and he took it.

Taylor took his place and leaned in to kiss Maddox's head, brushing her thumbs over her cheeks. She smiled at her and then looked to Regina and said, "Thank you." She touched Regina's shoulder, sharing a smile with her before stepping away.

"How about we go home now, darling?" Regina asked Maddox.

It was a silly question, but she'd been longing to ask it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready?" Henry asked.

Maddox nodded with a bright smile, vibrating with excitement as she stood in between Emma and Regina. After nearly insisting on Regina sitting in the back with her, she'd latched on to Emma, holding her hand as they got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Regina on her other side was practically vibrating as well, except she was more nervous.

Although the subtle bond that seemed to have formed between Emma and Maddox was distraction enough. Honestly, as far as she was certain, Maddox had been introduced to Emma and trusted her because she'd normally been around whenever Regina was able to enjoy some time out with her.

But it was possible it shouldn't have been a surprise. She'd left Maddox and Emma alone for a few minutes very often. She couldn't imagine they'd sat together in awkward silence – not when Regina noticed the lively smiles Maddox always gave Emma. And surely, Emma had surrendered to her charms long ago.

"Well, hurry up kid. We're freezing our butts off out here." Emma grumbled, shivering at a gust of wind and unconsciously pulling a giggling Maddox closer to her by their linked hands.

"Sorry I actually have more keys than I thought," he said as he shoved the key into the lock.

As soon as the door opened, they all felt the warmth of the house on their faces.

Maddox released Emma's hand and rushed inside with wide eyes and a gasp falling from her lips. Emma elbowed Regina with the smug 'told you so' look and ushered them inside so they could get out of the cold.

Everyone began shedding their coats and gloves watching the youngest of them peer into all the rooms with amazed curiosity. A particular gasp caught Regina's attention and she knew she'd must have found the playroom set up just in the room beyond the dining table. The main floor was very open and flowed together so one could see just about everything from the kitchen sink.

Regina hung her coat and walked through the kitchen and passed the dining table to find Maddox in the playroom looking at everything and gently touching a few things.

"Welcome home, darling," Regina said.

"It's so big." Maddox turned away from door leading into the den.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Regina chuckled. She pulled Maddox's hat from her head and smoothed down her curls. "How about we get you out of your coat and shoes, so you can explore?"

"Okay."

That wouldn't have been too hard to get her to do she was excited and would be sweating from the heat before she made it through the first floor. She quickly handed Regina her coat and gloves and stepped out of her shoes, sitting them neatly in the corner as Regina instructed.

Regina disappeared to go hang up her coat just as Henry walked into the den and sat his storybook down. Emma then followed and laid out on the couch and turned the tv on.

"Henry, why don't you show Maddox the house?" Emma propped her feet up on the arm rest.

"Okay." He shrugged and turned Maddox. "Ready?"

Maddox walked into the den and stood in front of Emma, blocking the TV. "What's happening?" Emma asked. She received a big smile in return and it was seriously so bad she was falling just as hard for this kid as Regina was. Weeks ago, she wouldn't have thought there was another kid out there other than Henry that could get her with puppy eyes and charming grins.

"Come with us," Maddox said, tugging on Emma's arm.

"But I wanna watch TV." Emma pouted, and Regina snorted from the door way.

"Please, Emma."

Emma reluctantly looked into those brown eyes that strangely already reminded her of Regina and sighed. "Why do you have to be so stinkin' cute?" Emma questioned. All it got her was a snicker from Henry and a soft smile from Regina. She groaned as she got up, but she couldn't help her own smile.

"You too, Gina?" Maddox asked.

"I can't say no to you, my dear," Regina said.

Not that the tour was actually interesting for Maddox…

She was amazed by the size of the house and all the rooms. She was definitely happy to be there with a family that was nice and wanted to keep her. But she was more interested in Henry. And Regina. And Emma. The rooms were no big deal to her in the way Regina was expecting so instead she seemed to like the attention from the three of them until they introduced her to her room.

It was the biggest gasp any of them had heard. Her eyes were wide and her hand fell out of Emma's. She took a step inside but paused to look up at Regina.

"It's my room?" Maddox asked.

"All yours. Do you like it?" Regina glanced around having thoughts Emma would roll her eyes at. Everything was as neat as it could be, but she was itching to refold something or rearrange something else. She was taken out of said thoughts when Maddox hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Gina," she said.

"You're welcome, baby."

"Hey, kiddo. I think this is cause for celebratory jumping on the bed," Emma said. Maddox pulled away from Regina giving them a puzzled look. Emma picked her up and planted her on the bed, but she still looked uncertain about the idea. "This is the part where you jump."

Maddox turned her eyes to Regina.

"Come on, Mom. Please?" Henry asked. "One time."

"This one time." She sighed. "Maddox, you may jump on the bed. But be careful."

That just about ended the tour of the house. Nothing else was left except linen closets – and yes a wine cellar. Everything settled down and Maddox was more than comfortable after the first hour and it was almost too easy to settle back into the unspoken domestic home life Regina and Emma shared with Henry.

Maddox and Henry stayed in her room exploring every toy and game inside. Henry was a little surprised at how far his mother had went. Maddox probably wouldn't have anything to ask for since she brought so much stuff.

Although, if anything, no one could say his mother wasn't dedicated.

* * *

By the evening, sun disappearing long before dinner, Regina walked into the den finding Emma's tv watching once again interrupted. The volume was down low, and Henry was laying on the floor in the center of the room on his phone. Emma was cross legged on the couch with Maddox in her lap, reading her Henry's storybook.

She'd had a brief conversation about how to approach the magic of Storybrooke – Maddox's eventual permanent home – and Archie had suggested introducing her to the storybook. Everyone had a resemblance to their pictures in the book so Maddox would at least notice Regina's face over time. And if they got far enough through the book Emma would look a little familiar too.

Maddox was rubbing her right eye and yawning, signaling that this big day for her probably drained all her energy.

"Henry, can you set the table for me?" Regina asked. He nodded and got up from the floor, phone still holding his attention. And then to Emma and Maddox she said, "Dinner's ready."

"Food. We should pause for food," Emma said. Maddox rubbed her eyes again as Emma closed the book and put it to the side. She slipped the girl off her lap and stood up behind her. "Hungry, Munchkin?"

Maddox nodded remembering the route to the nearest bathroom to wash her hands.

As soon as she was out of the room, Regina grinned at her with a raised brow. "Munchkin?"

"She has an awesome name but it leaves me little room for nicknames." Emma shrugged.

"So you went with Munchkin?"

"I've gone with plenty of them. She likes me, y'know…I think I can find the embarrassingly cute ones and she won't care."

"This should be interesting." Regina followed her out but turned to the kitchen.

The table was already set, and Henry was sitting in the chair he'd claimed as his. Emma and Maddox emerged from the bathroom a few moments later – Maddox looking more alert than before. She drifted over to the table surveying the eight-person seating, pondering where to sit. It wasn't until Emma kicked Regina out of the kitchen and Regina sat down in her spot that Maddox decided where she would sit. Next to Regina – once again a reminder of her attachment to the woman that led to this dinner being possible.

She climbed into the chair and received a smile from Regina as the woman pushed her chair in.

"Hey, Mr. Millennial Man, bring me the plates," Emma said. Henry glanced up from his phone, on the receiving end of his mother's signature eyebrow raise. His phone was quickly tucked away in his pocket and he grabbed Maddox and Regina's plate with a guilty grin.

With how much of Henry and Emma's lives were dominated by food they both had everyone's plates full and, on the table, – with drinks – in record time. They both had full cheeks, mumbling conversation even though eventually Regina would disrupt their lapse in manners but only after she stopped enjoying having someone to baby that wouldn't complain.

Emma grinned as Regina cut up Maddox's food into smaller pieces.

"This is nice," Henry said. His fork tapped against his plate.

"Dinner?" Regina asked.

"I mean this. Family dinner." He gestured to Maddox who was too caught up in her mashed potatoes to notice. Regina reached out and brushed away the smear at the corner of her mouth. "It's great. I like us all together."

"Hold on. Wait…I can get emotional on cue," Emma said.

"No. Not necessary, Ma." Henry rolled his eyes.

"So, Maddox…"

Regina glanced to the child beside her. Her cheeks widening with another smile. Emma looked up from her plate at her pause and grinned at the twinkle in Regina's eyes, being completely drawn by Maddox.

Henry rolled his eyes with his own light smile directed to his other mother before he leaned over to Emma and whispered, "Baby fever."

Regina reached to brush her thumb over the tip of Maddox nose, her skin coming away with a dab of mashed potato.

"We've talked about it a few times. You still haven't told me what you named your bear," Regina said.

Maddox glanced between the three other people at the table and ducked her head away. Her cheeks turned rosy.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…" She shrugged. She didn't appear ashamed to Regina relief. Maybe a bit embarrassment.

"I had a stuffed dog named Socks. Stuffed animals need to have silly names," Emma said.

"I had a giraffe named Pickles," Henry said.

Maddox giggled. She looked up to Regina and the woman attempt to hide her discomfort that suddenly struck her. She'd had a few toys in her childhood. None were as detailed and soft as the stuffed toys of this world but still the only one she could remember was the one her mother had taken away shortly after receiving it as it interfered with her studies. Toys wouldn't help her become queen.

Emma was unsure if the growing pain in Regina expression was noticed by Maddox – Henry might have caught on. She could tell something of their conversation had brought about a memory of Cora and her legendary bad parenting. She cleared her throat and said, "Uh, Regina had a stuffed tiger named Queenie."

Her shoulders slacked as she reached for her glass when Maddox smiled at that.

Regina tore her eyes away from an empty spot off in the corner and looked at Emma. She still coming back from the thoughts, but Emma could see the gratitude in her conflicted look in her eyes.

But the light returned as Maddox finally spilt her secret.

"Mr. Waffles," she said.

"That's a lovely name, Maddox." Regina was smiling again, and Emma really slumped in her chair then – an idea coming to her mind. "I'm glad you put so much thought into it."

A short silence lingered around them. A silence that was only uncomfortable for Regina it seemed.

"Looks like dinner is over now," she said, "How about a cookie for dessert, love?"

"Yes, please," Maddox said, flashing that bright smile again.

Regina sprung up from her seat. Emma took the offer for what it was – a short escape to collect her thoughts and lock them up again. She leaned into Henry and asked, "Can you get the table?" He nodded and got up, collecting the remaining plates. He was careful to avoid his mother's personal bubble.

Emma watched them for a moment before turning to Maddox who looked both sleepy and excited for dessert. Recently, Emma had gotten into the habit of observing her family more now that she was honestly feeling more like a Savior – not in the whole high and mighty sense - by being helpful with the little things.

Helping Henry with his math homework, babysitting her brother…it all felt a more satisfying than fighting a dragon.

So, her emerald gaze fell on Maddox with her finger poking gently at her teeth.

She didn't pretend to know everything about the foster system experience and what that left kids with but she remembered things from her time in group homes. Some weren't so important and others she wouldn't wish anyone to have to remember but Maddox reminded her of something. She knew, for certain, at least this one thing.

Her thumb twitched, and she bit her lip.

"Wipe your finger off first, kiddo," Emma said. Maddox looked at her with no particular look on her face before she picked up her napkin and wiped her hands of her dinner. Emma winked at her and Maddox tentatively let her thumb slip into her mouth, a contented look relaxing her face even more.

Henry disappeared into another room, muttering about a charger for his phone and Regina was purposely taking her time with the cookies. Although, surely if someone reminded her of Maddox's bedtime she'd be back into her Mama bear mode instantly.

Emma got up from her chair, heading for the kitchen. She stopped by Maddox's chair and grabbed her cup. "How about some milk?" Maddox nodded.

"Are you okay?" She washed the cup at the sink while Regina still hovered over a small, Cookie Monster themed plate. Emma remembers picking out that plate jokingly, but Regina had bought it anyway. She was gentle about touching Regina's back, hand place between her shoulder blades, but still the other woman jumped under her hand.

"I'm…I'm just fine. I apologize for the-"

"Regina, it's okay. It's why I ask. I know your childhood sucked, too. She's a cute kid but her situation brings back memories. I'm always here to listen…or, you know, I'm one phone call away."

"Sometimes I wonder how I came to deserve someone like you. In my life…as my friend."

"Surely, it was fate or destiny," Emma said.

"For once I suppose I won't argue with it."

Emma snorted but there was no denying the adoration in the way her expression softened and her lips pulled up in a smile. "You're not so bad either, Gina," Emma said. She averted her eyes away from Regina's and inspected the plate below them. "I would just give her one cookie. She looks like she's about to conk out soon."

Regina looked over her shoulder to Maddox. She looked to be daydreaming which probably meant she'd been left to entertain herself for too long. But her sleepy yawns weren't what caught her attention it was the thumb in her mouth. She'd never seen Maddox do that before but she'd done her fair share of reading on children when she adopted Henry. He only did it when it was near time for him to go to sleep so she took the advice that it was not dire for her to end the habit as soon as possible.

"I hear it's a comforting mechanism," Emma said.

"I know."

"You're not going to try to-"

"No. As long as this is a nighttime occurrence where I can make sure her hands are clean then there's no point in trying to stop it. She'll grow out of it."

"Wow…I thought I'd have to make a big speech."

"I don't believe in punishing children with bitter deterrents on their hands."

"You have the whole Mommy role locked down." Emma poured milk into Maddox's glass and followed Regina to the table. She sat the cup down and kissed the top of the girl's head before leaving to see what Henry had done with the tv.

"Sorry for the wait, darling," Regina said, placing the plate down in front of Maddox. The thumb was pulled away and wiped off as Maddox yawned yet again. "Someone is sleepy."

"Cookies, Gina. Please?"

"How about you and I each have one cookie and when you finish your milk, we can get you to bed," Regina said. Maddox agreed, taking a bite out of the cookie closest to her hand and Regina took the other. "Good?"

"Really good," Maddox said with full cheeks and chocolate on her lips.

"I'm glad you like them. Did you have a good day?"

"The bestest day. I wanna stay here forever."

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd love to have you forever." Regina smiled, heart warm and absolutely taken by the little girl next to her.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Forever."

* * *

"She's out like a light," Emma said, laying Maddox down in the small bed. Regina turned away from refolding the pajamas she'd pulled out so she could pick. She gotten her into her pajamas of choice and Emma offered to help her wash her face and brush her teeth. "As soon as I picked her up to carry her in here, she was gone. It's only almost eight."

"Mr. Waffles," Maddox murmured, thumb slipping from her mouth. Regina quick to pick up the bear and came over to the bed with a wipe equipped. Maddox held the bear close to her chest as Regina wiped her free hand.

Shortly, after Regina was kissing her forehead as she slowly drifted off. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, Gina," Maddox said, voice growing quiet.

"Night, Rollie-Pollie," Emma said. "I'll see you on Turkey day."

"Too far away."

"It's only a few days. You're going to have fun with Gina until then, okay? Get some sleep."

"G'night, Emma." Maddox managed those last two words before she finally slipped away.

Regina turned on the night light before she turned off the big light and close the door halfway.

She didn't want to keep Maddox awake any longer but she was actually not looking forward to what came next. When Emma left to say goodnight to Henry, it settled in that it was now official that she wasn't going to be returning to Storybrooke for anything other than a visit for the next few months. This was now her house and she now had another child to care for.

And Emma had to go home. Back to Storybrooke.

Officially.

Those mystifying feelings came back again. Something about damn Emma Swan that was confusing. Her best friend. Her confidant. Co-parent – probably to their now _two_ children. Certainly, with how close they were, it was only natural to feel like she didn't want Emma to not be around all the time. Even only an hour away was too far. It was a suffocating thought that had her putting hand out to keep herself steady in the foyer.

"I know I always ask but are you okay?" Emma asked from behind her as she pulled on her jacket.

Regina rolled her eyes. The woman had to be forced into proper outerwear for the current season. It was miracle she hadn't been turned into a Popsicle recently. There was Elsa back in January but that was magic…and because Emma wasn't wearing a coat.

Once again deflecting, Regina reached into her own coat pocket and retrieved a pair of gloves. "I'm fine but I don't know if you will be. At least wear these." Emma sighed but accepted them, slipping them on.

"Happy now?"

"I'm content." Regina smirked. Her smirk faded when her eyes caught the clock on the wall. "Call when you get there."

"I'll try but your house is really cozy and warm. I might fall asleep before I get the chance."

"Call. Or you can find another person's house to occupy."

"I'm killing it as a house sitter. All your plants are still alive and I've kept that raccoon out of your yard."

"Well, thank you…I think."

Emma's lips turned up and Regina exhaled harshly, feeling uneasy about her departure. Maybe Emma sensed it because she was the one to initiate the hug this time. When Regina left Storybrooke for the final time, she pulled Emma into a hug first. Ever since, Henry has had a smug and suspicious look on his face whenever they were together.

Neither of them could imagine why – or at least that was what they both told themselves.

Things were just implied and left unsaid between them, supplied in warm and welcoming hugs that lasted longer than necessary. Again this hug implied much, while they said very little.

Because it had to be silly to miss someone only an hour away, right?

Only an hour. Not across the county. Not in another state. Just an hour.

Emma could check in if she wanted. So could Regina.

They'd never been apart for long since they'd become such close friends, but it would be fine. It had to be.

* * *

Maddox was startled back to consciousness from an unpleasant dream. Mr. Waffles was clutched close to her chest as she pushed herself up in the bed. Nothing looked very familiar around her until she examined her surroundings, becoming less frightened as everything came back to her.

She went home with Regina and met Henry who was nice and fun to play with. Emma read her stories in her new home.

Her bottom lip wobbled when the memory of Emma saying she'd be back for Turkey Day – days away – came back to her. She loved how nice Regina was, how much she cared for her and bought her things but there was also something different about Emma that was comforting. But that didn't mean she didn't crave having Regina's time and attention any less, especially now.

Maddox wiped the drying tear tracks from her cheeks with her free hand and kept Mr. Waffles close as she climbed out of her bed. She padded through her dimly lit room, stopping to give the nightlight broken grin at the thought of Regina providing such a thing. She was so used to waking up in the dark because she often shared rooms with other children who were older and preferred the dark.

She slipped through the opening of her door with a small frown. She couldn't remember which room was Regina's. But she was determined to be in presence that felt safe and though she loved her new room, it was still new and unfamiliar. She opened a door and peeked inside finding it to be an empty bedroom. The next door was Henry's and he was sprawled across his own bed, snoring loudly.

She quickly closed it back and hurried down the hallway to the double doors which seemed so obvious now. They were big doors, engraved with swirls fit for a queen. It had to be Regina's room.

More tears streaked down her cheeks and she sniffled as she stretched for the door handle. It opened with ease and Maddox carefully stepped inside, spotting Regina as a lump under the covers.

There was some reluctance about disturbing her in her sleep as it didn't go too well with the other foster parents she'd had in the past. They'd been angry with her. Though she believed Regina was different.

She approached the bed from the left side where Regina was facing and stretched out on the tips of her toes to peer at the sleeping face of her guardian. A decision was made then, she would be quiet and careful to settle into bed next to Regina without waking her up. Then there would be no reason for her to be mad if she didn't wake her up.

Maddox struggled to get onto the bed but after a third try, she gently snuggled herself against Regina's chest, not bothering with getting under the covers. But the moment she settled down comfortably, the woman in front of her did stir.

Her eyes were barely slits and her brow was furrowed in sleepy confusion. "Maddox?"

"I wanna stay here with you, Gina," Maddox said, burrowing closer.

Still partially asleep, Regina moved around the covers. "It's okay, baby." She mumbled and Maddox frowned through her teary eyes as Regina's hand came up to her face to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"Under the covers, it's cold." Regina held up the blankets and Maddox scooted under them, tucked securely against Regina.

The warmth surrounding her was calming and the nightmare was already completely faded from her mind. She'd barely remembered it when she first woke but the terror still had a hold on her. Maddox rested her head against Regina's collarbone, the rise and fall of her chest slowly lulling her to sleep once more.

Though Maddox slept soundly in Regina's embrace, the woman wasn't having a very peaceful sleep as it had appeared to the child.

Hours later, the last grips of her dream - her mother's hands around her neck - made Regina jump as she woke to her alarm clock. A shiver dragged its claws up her spine until it almost felt like those hands were tight around her throat again. The phantom feeling only started rippling of a cold sweat on her skin in as she lifted her hands to her neck.

A whimper shattered the moment. She looked down to the small form stretched out beside her. Mr. Waffles was dangling off the bed. Maddox's arms and legs were all over. One leg on Regina's thigh, the other under the sheets. That explained why her arm was so numb, if she hadn't have woken up so suddenly she would've had Maddox's hand on her face and her head resting on her forearm.

Regina hadn't been that kind of sore since Henry was five and used every reason he could think of to not sleep in his own bed. She didn't mind this, of course. Maddox was only five and this was a new house, so it was understandable. What was an issue is that she didn't recall Maddox coming in the room. She remembers texting Emma until they both fell asleep and then she just woke up – nothing in-between.

After moment of contemplation, Maddox moved beside her. That's when she realized the alarm was still going and shut it off. When she turned back, she couldn't help but grin at the dark curls on Maddox now sticking out all over her head. Maddox rubbed her eyes, squinting over at Regina.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Regina said, smoothing down what she could of Maddox's hair. "Still tired?"

"No." Maddox took Mr. Waffles and crawled into Regina's lap.

"Good." Regina nodded, biting her lip. "Honey, I don't remember how you ended up in my bed. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I tucked you into your bed last night."

"I'm sorry."

Regina swallowed the lump that quickly formed in her throat at how small Maddox's voice was. She turned her around in her arms so they facing each other and moved the fallen hair out of her face. There was such a look of guilt on her face that Regina had to keep her anger at bay. All those foster parents and not a single one of them seemed to be a decent human being.

"Don't be sorry, baby. I just want to know what happened. Help me remember."

"I was scared."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Maddox nodded. "So you came to my room?"

"I was real quiet so you wouldn't wake up."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"They don't like that."

"Who?"

"The other mommies and daddies."

"Maddox, I want you to listen very carefully, okay?" Regina received a nod. "I don't care what they didn't like. If you have bad dream, you wake me up. It's my job, okay?"

"Okay," Maddox said.

"Next time you have a bad dream, what are you going to do?"

"Tell you."

"Tell me as soon as it happens no matter what time it is. Okay?" Maddox nodded. "That's my sweet girl. Come here."

Maddox recognized the way she'd said that and laid her ear against Regina's chest as strong arms wrapped around her. Regina noticed her terms of endearment and praise brought a new light to the child's eyes. The way Maddox effortlessly claimed her embrace made her forget the worry in the back of her mind. She would've remembered something - even the feeling of the bed dipping. But that became secondary against the child in her arms. She kissed the top of Maddox's head.

"I'm always here to protect you." The girl nodded against her chest, still holding tight. "Now, how about we have some pancakes today?"

"I like pancakes."

Regina chuckled. "I know you do."

"Can I help?" Maddox asked.

"Well, Henry does need pancakes too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is so late. I've been really uninspired lately.**

 **But hopefully it's enough to enjoy.**

* * *

As comfortable as the guest bed was it didn't help at all with getting up in the morning. Her own bed was just uncomfortable enough to where she didn't want to get up because she had a shitty sleep. Now it was so relaxing, the thought of getting up was horrible.

Especially, since she was doing her best to stick to the list Regina had left her about daily tasks. The last thing she wanted to do was kill one of Regina's plants after promising that she was keeping them alive. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she was but watering them everyday should count for something. It was on the list after all.

Emma smacked her hand over her phone screen, shielding her eyes from the bright light. Though squinted eyes, she tapped the screen until the alarm stopped. A sigh pulled from her chest as she stared up at the blurry ceiling for a few minutes and then she pulled herself up, bringing the phone with her.

A few texts came in just then and Emma read through them with one squinted eye. There was one from her father asking if she was energized enough to come into work and one from Hook asking about going out for drinks. Luckily, he wasn't too annoying about breaking up their casual relationship but that didn't stop him from still wanting to spend his free time having drinks together.

She left Regina's message for last and when she clicked on it at first she spotted her attempt at a reply to Regina's text from last night – all gibberish and, fortunately, didn't send. And then her thumb couldn't click on the photo sent fast enough.

To her surprise, it was of Regina and Maddox. Regina wasn't one for sending pictures as her Instagram was empty all except her profile picture that had managed to get her several dozen followers. Although, it was to be expected since it had been created well after midnight during a bottle of wine and ice cream.

Maddox was giving that contagious smile and Regina had one of her rare morning smiles. She was normally grimacing in the morning but there she was the carefree woman without worries of a soulmate, living comfortably with her children.

Emma bit her lip to keep her own smile at bay as she just stared. Another picture popped up of a barely awake Henry, frowning into the camera, followed by a 'good morning' text.

Of course, she had to send something back.

That thought led Emma to springing up from bed and hurrying into the bathroom to make herself look presentable. She brushed her teeth while pulling a brush through her hair. And at no point in the time between her checking that she was wearing the less dingy of all her white tank tops and washing her face, did Emma actually take a moment to wonder why it was all necessary. She knew out of the three of them none of them had actually gotten out of bed yet but it was an urge she had. Her bedhead was not acceptable.

And when the thought did start to creep into her mind, she dove back into bed and pulled the sheets back up.

It took ten attempts until there was one that she hated the least and hit send with her eyes closed. "What the hell was that?" Emma got out of bed shaking her head as she went down to the kitchen.

Henry was supposed to stay quiet about her morning routine of sugar loaded cereal and whatever she could find on tv. He was also supposed to take it to the grave that she did all that in the living room. Although he could keep the secret however long he wished, that didn't change the fact that Emma Swan wasn't all that coordinated. She made her way to the couch with her phone balanced between her teeth and a glass of orange juice, the cereal, and the remote in her hands.

Charmed was playing in its normal morning spot when she finally had everything balanced on her knees as she sat cross legged on the couch.

A spoonful of cereal was midway to her lips when her phone vibrated under her thigh and caused her to jump. The spoon was on the coffee table and the bowl was face down on the floor not a second later.

She looked at the screen at text notification shining up at her. Regina sent back a smiley face.

 _What does that mean?_

Glass shattered on the floor below her, sending her phone tumbling into the soggy mess on the hard wood. The orange juice was everywhere, and she was trapped above a minefield of glass, with no socks on.

"Fuck my life," she said.

And she had to keep the place clean for 6 months?

* * *

Regina was certain she had never actually been quite so excited about Thanksgiving of all things. It'd been just her and Henry for so long and then just herself one year. After that someone was kidnapped or they were cursed with no time to really enjoy any special days. But now with Maddox there would be a new set of many firsts she could have with her. Then there were a bunch of firsts as a family now. She honestly never thought she'd live to see the day.

While she was excited, she also was a bit anxious about preparing for this holiday. It was her first time out in a store outside of Storybrooke, without Emma. It was going smoothly so far, especially with Maddox as a distraction from the unfamiliar people.

"Gina?"

"Yes, love." Regina reached up on the shelf for flour.

"What's this?" Maddox was squinting down at the shopping list Regina asked her to hold.

Her bear got pretty boring after the first 15 minutes, especially since she was sitting in the shopping cart with nothing to do and little temptation to touch anything. Regina had a serious Mama Bear moment and insisted that even though Maddox wasn't a 2-year-old who had to touch everything, she was still small enough to sit in the designated spot for children. The fear of her being snatched or getting lost was just as strong now as it was when Henry was five. For now Maddox truly didn't mind the fragile treatment since she favored the attention.

Regina put the flour in the cart and looked down at what Maddox was staring at. She had been tasked with scribbling out the items of the list once Regina had it in the cart. And it didn't hurt to make a small learning game out of it. Although Maddox could sound out more words than Regina expected, and she seemed to enjoy the word game they were playing.

"That is vanilla."

"Ice cream?" Maddox asked.

"Well, yes, it can be ice cream. Or cake." Regina explained as she pushed the cart to the next aisle. "But sometimes it can be put in other things. Like custard or chicken."

Maddox scrunched her nose up at the idea. Of course, her only reference for vanilla in a form was ice cream. Regina pulled down a small bottle of vanilla extract and handed it to Maddox. "This is vanilla flavor so you can put it in anything you want…if you know what you're doing."

"On chicken?" Maddox questioned with a raised eyebrow. Emma thought it was impressive how similar that look was to Regina's already.

"Yes." Regina chuckled coming back to the cart with a handful of spices. She kissed Maddox's forehead and took the vanilla extract from her. "What's next?"

"Turkey!"

"At least you're excited about it. You don't have to carry it and cook it, my dear."

"I can help. I can cook."

"You can cook?"

"Uhuh. You just put it in a bowl."

"Oh, is that all? I've been doing it wrong this whole time, hm?"

Regina grinned until something caught her attention at the corner of her eye. A wisp of blonde hair disappearing down another aisle. And she would've keep her grin if not a smug eyebrow if she thought Emma had come down from Storybrooke just to check on them in a grocery store. But that was not Emma's princess hair, it was someone else.

An entirely impossible someone else and she was certain of the hair but the face had been too far – too fleeting – to be clear. Although that didn't keep her from wondering if such a thing was possible. But something in her was not curious enough to go and find out.

"Gina?" Maddox tapped her hand after having explained how Regina's cooking was great only to realize her caretaker wasn't paying attention. "Gina?"

Regina finally exhaled, having been unaware of how strongly she had been holding it.

"I'm sorry. I was…I was thinking."

"About what?"

"How much food we have to cook tomorrow." It stung to tell that little lie to her. Maddox wouldn't understand something so complicated – if it was real. She put on a smile that was genuine just because Maddox had a contagious energy. "First we need to finish the list."

As Maddox scribbled out another line, Regina cast one more look to her right. Just to be sure.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me."

She glanced back at Maddox to make sure she was still napping on the couch before she walked away from the living room. Henry insisted it would be okay if she left him alone in the library for a couple of hours. It took an hour of convincing, but he got his wish.

"I know you must be busy with Thanksgiving tomorrow," Regina said as she walked into the kitchen. "Anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be great. Thank you. Fortunately for us both, my mother-in-law refuses let anyone host or cook," Jaime said, watching Regina busy herself. "But, anyway, what was it you wanted to speak about?"

"Well, I've been having a nightmare frequently and it's obviously disturbing my sleep."

"What does this nightmare entail?"

"A few things really." She put down a comfortingly, hot cup in front of Jaime and pushed a few options for offering forward. Something about her gave Regina the impression that she may have been like Emma – too much sugar. Though, she was too distracted to smirk at the mountain of sugar that did disappear into Jaime's mug. "I suppose it's a sudden realization for me…"

"I'm here to listen. Take your time."

"Quite frankly, I've taken far too much time."

Regina sighed bracing herself against the counter. She'd thought about this for weeks and only recently did she feel there was sense of urgency to admit to some things. Jaime seemed unusually easy to talk to, but Regina figured it was because she dealt with children for a living.

"Maddox is one of the best things to happen to me, only second to Henry coming into my life. But since the night we met..." Regina noticed the way Jaime's forehead was slowly beginning to wrinkle with a frown. "I'm trying to…I apologize. This is harder than I thought it would be."

"It's okay. I don't have anywhere to be."

Regina pressed her hands into the counter to keep from fidgeting. "I'm coming to realize my childhood and my relationship with my mother was unhealthy."

"I'm no therapist but...I think it may help to say it out loud. Even if it's just this once."

"My mother was abusive. Her actions plague my sleep." There was some relief in saying it aloud but not as much as she would've liked. "My acknowledgement that none of them have been created from my imagination and only from my true childhood memories…is unsettling."

"I'm sorry to hear such a thing happened to you. You didn't deserve that treatment."

"Some would disagree." Regina murmured, hoping Jaime didn't hear it. From the frown that appeared on her face, it was too much to hope. "I just thought it was best to be honest with you about this. I'm not ashamed to say I've already fallen in love with Maddox and I don't want to imagine life without her."

Jaime's eyes narrowed before she sighed, an endearing look passed over her face.

"You think this affects the adoption?" Regina nodded. "Regina, it's not a court case. It should be handled with care but something like childhood trauma isn't going to ruin your chances. If you're seeking help and you're not a danger to Maddox or yourself, you don't have to worry about that. But I do appreciate you tiptoeing on broken glass for this."

"Well, now I feel silly."

"Don't. You are a dedicated parent and well deserving of being exactly what Maddox needs. _Wants_." Regina nodded. "Deep breath, okay? Everything is fine. You're doing great."

They talked for a little longer about things that didn't weigh so heavily on Regina. As expected, it mostly was about Maddox until they were interrupted by Jaime's phone ringing after half an hour. And after she took her leave, the sudden silence was overwhelming when Regina still felt exposed from her confession.

Henry wasn't due back for another hour, so she found herself watching Maddox curled up in a blanket. Regina sat down on the couch beside her and Maddox sleepily sensed her presence to clamber into her lap and settled down again. She stared into the tv screen, running her fingers through Maddox's hair, with long forgotten determination to not be like her mother coming becoming stronger.

* * *

"Maddox you need clothes," Regina said.

Mr. Waffles was left hanging off the bed the moment Henry yelled something about snow from down the hallway. Not single outfit was going to pull her away from pressing her face into the glass.

"But there's snow, Gina. We have to go outside." Maddox whined and then sighed, mostly giving up as Regina picked her up and away from the window. She frowned when her feet connected with the bed.

"You are getting too far ahead of yourself, mi corazón," Regina said, ignoring the confused look Maddox gave her. She gestured to the closet and asked, "What are you wearing for dinner?"

"What's that?" Maddox questioned.

"What's what?"

"You said a funny word."

"Mi corazón?" Maddox nodded. At this point it was obvious she didn't care for what she would be wearing for the day. "It means 'my heart'. It's another language."

"Where?"

"If I tell you, you're going to put your clothes on, right?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

She walked over to the map covering the wall behind the bed. Maddox turned around and sat down, looking on with excitement. Regina didn't think it was possible for her to take an interest in geography at a young age but she encouraged her curiosity even it was only for how colorful it was. She searched the wall until she got the correct region.

"Here. Puerto Rico." She hovered her finger over Puerto Rico. "They speak Spanish there. Now you need to get dressed."

"But how do you know it?" Maddox asked, obeying Regina request to change into her clothes for dinner.

The question gave her pause. Regina hadn't really thought about it in a long time. There were a lot of differences between her realm and this one, but other than elvish the many languages were much the same. It was possible had she had a different life, her father might have been a "prince" of Puerto Rico. Although her answer didn't need to be complicated like her life was.

"My father taught me." Regina helped her out of her jeans and into a pair of gray tights. She quite liked the lack of argument on this unlike Henry used to be.

"What's his name?"

"Henry. I named my son after him."

"Two Henrys." Maddox raised her arms for Regina to pull the dress down over her head. "Is your daddy coming to dinner?"

Regina gave her a wistful smile and said, "No, he's not coming. He passed away a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, Gina."

These small moments amazed Regina. A five-year-old so out of luck when it came to finding a decent family, still managed to be who Regina believed was the sweetest little girl she'd ever meet. The hug Maddox gave her was just a simple reminder of the big heart she was meant to be nurturing and protecting.

"Thank you, baby." Regina kissed her temple and pulled back, pressing her palm over her heart. "I miss him every day, but he's always with me right here. I was his heart, just like you and Henry are mine."

Maddox nodded her understanding tentatively placing her hand over Regina's.

"Now, I know this has been a big change for you, but I'm proud that you've been so brave. So, I got you something." Maddox plopped down on the bed, watching after Regina as she got something from the shelf in her closet. She came back with what looked like a shoe box. "I thought you might like these."

Regina received a smile that was bigger than the last and Maddox lifted one of the boots out.

"Do you like them?"

"I really, really like them."

"Hey mom." Henry appeared in the doorway as Maddox pulled on the first boot but Regina pulled it back off. "Grandma said they'll be here in a few minutes. Ma's behind them but she left 15 minutes after they did."

"Thank you, Henry. Can you help Maddox finish?" Regina brushed a thumb against Maddox's cheek. "She just needs to get her boots on after she finds some socks. I need to go check on the food."

"Sure."

He frowned when Regina handed him the boot and then set off to find some socks as he was instructed.

* * *

Regina shifted her attention between watching the oven and her phone on the counter in front of her.

The realization was slow approaching and still a bit unbelievable, but she truly did miss Emma. It'd only been a few days. A few days of enjoying Maddox's smiles and seeing how happy she was to have this big home and a little family. A few days of spending all her waking hours with her children. Henry and Maddox were certainly a pair and it was another relief in her long list of worries but even they couldn't shadow Emma's absence.

It was still a few days of no Emma dropping by or raiding her refrigerator. Not having a friend here in the outside world was something she drowned out with other thoughts. She never made friends well and there wasn't a childhood friend that hadn't disappeared after a while. Emma was a big surprise.

Although deep down that wasn't the only reason why she was awaiting a reply from Emma all the time. But it was better to convince herself that lip biting and uncontrollable smiles were just out of anticipation – from a _friend_.

She was pulled away from staring at the device by the doorbell, her phone conveniently timing out and dimming to black.

"I'll get it." Henry shouted from the living room.

Regina rolled her eyes, hearing him stomping into the foyer. She pushed her phone away and looked around to make sure everything was still to her liking. She could more OCD about some things, but it was too late for that now. A small body leaned into her legs and she looked around to find Maddox hiding behind her.

"What's wrong?"

Her only response was Maddox peeking around to see if she was in position to watch the front door. The front door opened, and a flurry of greetings followed but due to being Maddox's bodyguard, Regina kept her place watching over the kitchen until David and Snow ventured further into the house.

"Everything looks great," Snow said.

Regina was coming to the point of officially letting a friendship form between herself and the Charmings. Emma was the easiest of them to let everything go – or maybe it was Neal.

"As nice as the house is, I'm a bit more interested in the food I smell," David said, peeking over her shoulder. "Do you need taste testers because Neal and I would be happy to help?"

"No thank you, David," Regina said. Snow smacked him in the shoulder just as Henry came in with Neal in his arms.

"Fine, but I am curious about the little person behind you." David squatted down and tilted his head to meet Maddox's stare. He raised an eyebrow and then pulled a goofy face. It got him a faint smile, but Maddox stayed behind Regina.

"Mads, this is my grandma and grandpa," Henry said. Maddox looked up at the pair who smiled and waved at her. They didn't look like a grandma and grandpa but she'd take his word for it.

"Hi." Maddox kept her position still.

"Henry was just going to show Snow and David the house, don't you want to help? Show them your room?" Regina asked. Maddox shook her head vigorously, unwavering in her determination to stay rooted in her spot, firmly in Regina's presence. She couldn't help the sigh she let slip but Snow and David had every bit of understanding showing on their faces. "Maybe later then?"

"It would be an honor, if you would, Your Highness." David looked down at Maddox hopefully before turning his attention to Henry and Neal. He followed them out with Snow hanging back. "Now, let's see this game room I was promised."

"How are you? Emma has vaguely mentioned everything going on," Snow said, "Is everything okay?"

"Much better than before but…"

"Robin was important to you."

"I wanted him to be but obviously with how things turned out, our hearts weren't really in it." Regina put a hand against Maddox's back. "However, my heart is in much more capable hands. Isn't that right, Mi corazón?"

Snow was graced with a full smile from Maddox who nodded in agreement. "I won't argue with that. Emma seems to have been captured too." Snow glanced down to Maddox. "You haven't said much but just from that adorable face I can see why."

"Oh, trust me she doesn't have to say much to have you wrapped around her finger," Regina said. She turned back to the counter to tend to the food again, showing Snow exactly what she meant by that as she handed Maddox a small roll. Snow chuckled. "Tell me if it's good?"

"I should go catch up with the boys before I miss the whole tour." Snow pushed off the counter and moved towards where Henry had led David.

"You'll be surprised how many rooms there are."

"You sure you don't need help with anything?" she asked.

The front door opened, Emma coming through in a hurry, quickly catching everyone's attention. She could barely be seen from the kitchen but she seemed to be a mess of coats and jackets with snow falling off of her and melting on the warm of the hardwood.

"It's not snowing in Storybrooke, I wasn't expecting to freeze my toes off," she said.

Maddox's eyes widened and she finally unlatched herself from Regina, running to see Emma. Not a second later, Emma grunted, most likely upon being attacked by the five-year-old. Then they both appeared from the foyer.

"I missed you, too," Emma said as Maddox pulled back from the hug. She was comfortably settled in Emma's right arm probably with no intention of leaving her embrace anytime soon.

"Hey, Mom." Emma leaned in for quick hug even though her hands were full.

"Hi, Emma," Snow said with a look she couldn't place.

Usually, Regina would have been disgusted at anything that would give her a warm, soft feeling but as it turned out two of the three things that could make her too soft to own the title of former Evil Queen were Emma Swan and Maddox. So, nothing in her fought off the soft smile she shared with Snow watching a rare side of Emma.

Maybe Emma didn't care for it to be showing or she hadn't noticed – something Regina was grateful for. Maddox could be her glimpse into what earlier life would have been with Henry. These were solid memories, unwavering on account of long faded magic.

Emma kissed Maddox's cheek and they both smiled at each other. "You've got food. Do I at least get a piece since you're waving it in my face?" Maddox held it closer to her in offering and Emma took a bite. "Mm, I taste fingers. You put your finger in this?"

"No." Maddox laughed.

"I don't know if I believe you."

"I'm going to miss that tour." Snow left with a fleeting touch to Regina's shoulder, giving Emma another look her daughter could decipher. "Let me know if you need any help Regina. I'll see you guys in a bit."

Emma looked after her with a small frown that was quickly broken when Maddox finished off the dinner roll and crumbs fell down her shirt. "Hey, you're making a mess," Emma said and Maddox giggled.

Emma shook her head and lifted her left hand with a bottle of wine held out to Regina. "For you."

She took the bottle and glanced at Emma. For a moment, she was sure Maddox smirked at her, knowing she was monopolizing Emma's attention. A split second decision – one she would always swear she didn't remember making – Regina leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma's cheek so gently she wasn't sure she'd even did it.

To hide the warmth on her face, she turned away to the counter – completely missing the growing blush on Emma's cheeks. No doubt the other woman was happy only Maddox was witness to it.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said, "If you get the corkscrew, I can get you a drink."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Emma made the attempt to lower Maddox back to the floor, but the girl refused, clinging tighter. "I gotta add Koala to my list of names for you, Shortcake." Emma unconsciously found the corkscrew in the first drawer she looked in without realizing until it was being taken from her hand.

"Everything smells great," Emma said. "As usual."

"I had some help." Regina grinned at Maddox.

"You stuck your finger in everything, didn't you?" Emma asked.

"No, I didn't." Maddox frowned. "I made pie."

"I do like pie."

After looking at the bottle Emma had gotten, Regina figured it was more of nice gesture. Emma was a picky wine person and though she usually liked whatever Regina picked out, she always appreciated a fancy beer a lot more. So, while Emma and Maddox conversed about pie and then other desserts, she took a beer from the fridge and twisted the cap off just before handing it over.

At some point, Emma was able to get Maddox to sit on a bar stool while they finished up with dinner. That unsettling, yet cozy domestic bliss they both chose not to address happened again. They moved around the kitchen completely in sync with each other. Emma snuck a piece of turkey and Regina reprimanded her for it and Maddox laughed.

Regina turned her back for a moment and Emma got a spoonful of stuffing. Maddox put her hands over her mouth to contain any slipping giggles at the faces Emma made about how good the food was. Emma held out the remaining spoonful for Maddox and she tossed the spoon in the sink before Regina could catch them.

"I don't know what you're up to," Regina said. She turned back with plates and silverware in her hands. She handed Emma the plates and gave Maddox the forks and spoons. "And I will overlook it if you go set the table for me. Please."

"Yes, ma'am," Emma said, feigning annoyance and picked up Maddox from the chair so they could do as Regina requested.

* * *

Emma stifled a yawn, watching her father and Maddox build a Lego set in the playroom. Henry was watching tv on the couch behind them. She wasn't too much surprised by this development. Regina had told her about the icy start to the evening between Maddox and David, but he seemed to pull his grandpa charm out and now they were the best of friends.

"Jealous?" Regina asked.

Emma turned her back to the doorway of the playroom to face Regina. She held out an opened beer to her and Emma accepted it with an appreciative nod. She took a drink and raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get me drunk, Regina?"

"You're not driving home tonight, are you?"

"I hadn't thought about it actually."

"Well, it's too late now. It's your third."

"Fair enough." Emma grinned, taking another drink. She glanced to David and Maddox. "And no I'm not jealous. He just takes his grandpa role very seriously."

"So, of course, your parents are supposed to be all my children and potential future children's grandparents. Is that right?" Regina asked.

"Only if you don't mind. I talked to them about Maddox a little and I think they both wanted to be helpful. Besides, I think they've assumed they're just going to be grandparents to any kids between you and me."

"Wouldn't hurt to have a babysitter this time around, I suppose." She sighed and checked the time on the wall clock. "I probably should start the dishes. It's almost time for Maddox to get to bed."

"Me and Henry can do it. You cooked, we'll clean. No arguments."

Regina was reluctant to comply but eventually found herself in light conversation with Emma for another hour with Maddox only interrupting to fall asleep in Emma's lap. And they both managed to avoid talking about the cheek kiss that could've been platonic except things were always a bit more than that between them for a while. Neither of them would acknowledge it or _knowingly_ cross that very thin boundary. Maddox was a convenient distraction as she was the subject of conversation.

Then Neal got fussy. That quickly signaled for the Charmings' departure. Emma helped Snow with getting everything to the car, drifting Neal included, and David aided in the last of the clean up. He and Henry put up all the dishes and then he offered – hopefully – to bring Maddox up the stairs.

"Thank you, David," Regina said, coming up the stairs behind them and into Maddox's room. "I appreciate it."

"Of course." He looked to Maddox resting against his shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, Maddox. See you again soon, yeah?"

Maddox yawned without verbal reply but nodded and he patted her back gently, chuckling. He laid her down on the bed, feeling a small squeeze in attempt of a hug from her before she let go. "This yours?" He picked up the bear next to her and she accepted it from him.

David brushed his thumb over her cheek and said, "Sleep tight, princess."

"Thank you, again." Regina actually graced him with a smile which was further progress between her the Charmings.

"It was no problem. She's a sweetheart." He stepped out of the doorway. "I better get out there and on the road. Thank you for dinner, Regina."

"My pleasure. Have a good night."

He managed to get only a few steps before Regina stopped him.

"Could I ask you something?" She asked. He nodded, turning around. His hands in his pockets reminded her of Emma. "What is it about Maddox that you connected with? I'm just curious. She just seems to have something with everyone."

"Emma," he said with a gentle smile. "I didn't know my little girl as she grew up but in some ways, she reminds me of Emma...what she might have been like when she was five, still had hope. "


	8. Chapter 8

If Emma had been there, she'd be very entertained and completely amused.

Regina knew it, too. It crossed her mind several times throughout the morning and she understood her behavior was worthy of a laugh. Only two weeks ago was she giving Maddox incentives, promising they'd see each other soon and making Maddox promise she'd behave until then but now? Maddox wasn't so far away from her anymore.

She lived with Regina and was comfortable and settled in the fact that Henry was her big brother. Maddox was hers and they started off spending all day together over Thanksgiving break. Now school was back in and Regina was the one with the stomach ache. Emma would be laughing about now.

"Gina, I have to go now," Maddox said, "I'm gonna be late."

"Right." Regina cleared her throat and nodded at no one as she watched other kids enter the front doors of the school.

She didn't particularly like all the older kids she saw walking through the entrance. Of course, this had been Maddox's school for a few months now, but to Regina she was too young and too small to be around children three times her size.

Maddox tugged on her hand. "Gina?"

"I'm sorry, darling," Regina said, lowering herself to Maddox eye level. _At least one of us is calm._ She straightened Maddox's coat and made sure every button was done. The girl almost gave her an exasperated look but had a good amount of restraint. "I'm nervous."

"I go to school all the time," Maddox said.

"I'm just going to miss you. What am I supposed to do all day?" Regina chuckled.

"It's just a few hours and I'll be back. Promise." She held up her pinkie finger and Regina took it with a knowing grin. After a moment, Maddox leaned forward to hug her.

When they pulled away from each other, Regina said, "I know, thank you. I'll let you go now. Do you need me to walk you to class?"

"No. That's Mr. Eddy," Maddox said, pointing to a man standing at the entrance of the school greeting passing kids and gesturing for a few to hurry inside. "He's my teacher."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Um…kisses?" Maddox questioned with an innocent smile.

"Of course, baby girl."

Regina held her face between her hands and kissed her cheeks and her chin. She kissed her nose, pausing for a moment on her forehead, willing herself to let the girl get to school already. Maddox returned with a quick kiss on Regina's cheek before she hurried towards the school.

"Be careful, Maddox," Regina called after her.

"Bye Gina!"

She watched intently until Maddox was safely up the five steps and at the door. She waved back at her one more time before going inside. Her teacher, Mr. Eddy, greeted her and smiled as she went inside. He turned back to inspect Regina. His expression was unreadable from a distance and Regina was sure she was glaring at him until he smiled and took his hand from his pocket to politely wave at her.

Regina dropped the death glare to wave back out of civility.

Then the bell rung taking away his attention. He turned to go inside the building, shooing one last student through the door with him.

Now what the hell was she supposed to do?

* * *

"Regina." Jaime smiled, seeming surprised that the woman turned up. "You made it."

"I've come to realize I don't have much to do with Maddox at school during the day," Regina said.

She looked around at the people mingling further into the room. It couldn't be that bad. Everyone appeared to make it obvious if they were alone or with a partner. And there were a lot more same-sex couples than she expected. Regina had imagined her curious preferences would make things awkward in a room full of straight, white couples. It was actually a relief to see a variety.

Jaime caught on quick, something that Regina was beginning to notice. The woman just seemed to get it sometimes when Regina wasn't sure how to say something. It was odd. She could admit she and Emma were mostly synchronized down to the second, especially with parenting, but that took a poison turnover, several years, and a lot of alcohol to get there. Jaime was just reading her mind somehow already.

"Not what you were expecting?" Jaime asked.

"Not really," Regina said. "It's fairly…"

"Assorted?"

"Sure."

"Well, if I may be honest and a bit paranoid, I like the low risk of getting foster parents who are in a cult or extremely radical with their religion." Jaime turned her eyes to all the adults having coffee and chatting. "These children, like Maddox, they don't need religion right now."

"It's not about believing in higher beings or having faith in gods," Regina said. "They need people to give them faith in humanity first."

"You seem a little too wise for your age." Jaime looked to Regina, recalling the impromptu invitation she'd received from her before Thanksgiving. "How are you? Last time I saw you, you were worried about your trauma."

"I'm working through it. It's a process."

"It is and that's good to here. You know, this group isn't just about the dealing with the kids. It's about anything and everything that helps you. So if you ever feel like you would be comfortable talking about it with the group, we'd be happy to listen."

"Thank you. I'll think about it," Regina said. She would think about it...for as long as possible. It was a little to vulnerable of a task for her at the moment.

"Well, I'll leave you to go get some coffee. Get comfortable. This is a colorful bunch."

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Ruby walked into Emma's office and shook her head.

"Oh, god. The almighty Emma Swan is doing Sudoku puzzles," she said. "What has the world come to?"

"It's called boredom. I haven't written a traffic ticket in three days. Is it really only Monday?"

"Did Regina seriously take petty crime with her to Portland?" Ruby laughed, sitting down in a chair across from her.

"I doubt it," Emma said. She sat the newspaper down and took her feet down from her desk. "It's too peaceful. There's a lot of old people there. I'm sure not too many of them are into robbing banks and grand theft auto."

"If it's really so boring here, why are you hanging around?"

"It's my job," Emma said, raising an eyebrow

"Duh, but you're on salary and Regina's letting you live rent free in her house for 6 months."

"And?" Emma asked, glancing at her empty email.

"You can be on call. Me, Hook, and Mulan spend all day throwing paper into a trash can and getting cats out of trees."

"I have to call the fire department about that. It's a waste of my resources." Emma reached out for her desk phone ready to dial the number she had scribbled on the side. Ruby chuckled, making Emma pause. "What?"

"It's sexy when you're being responsible and all but it's unnecessary."

Emma frowned. "Sexy? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Belle thinks you're hot too." Ruby may have enjoyed the blush on Emma's face and the startled look in her eyes a little too much. "But that's not the point anyway. I'm saying you should go stay in Portland with Regina."

"What? No. I'm the sheriff. I have magic."

"So does Tinkerbell. If we really needed you and Regina, I think we could hold off whatever it is until you get back."

"It's not reasonable. Henry has school. We don't have to be in the same place all the time."

"But you miss her," Ruby said with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah. Regina is my friend."

"Your friend who you're joined at the hip with. You've always been together here in Storybrooke and if you leave Storybrooke, who's always with you? Regina."

"What's your point?"

"Is she really just your friend?" Ruby asked.

Emma had an idea where Ruby was going with this and she wasn't going to humor her this time. She didn't quite enjoy all the questions that she'd thought about herself – very briefly.

"Yes," Emma answered and ignored the distant feeling that she'd just lied.

Ruby couldn't get another word out before Hook poked his head in, looking very excited. Mulan was standing behind him, shaking her head.

"We have a B&E, Lucas. Let's go," Hook said and then walking off.

"I'm getting some of that," Ruby said. She got up and walked out, leaving Emma to have that conversation lingering on her brain.

"Do you want me to go with them?" Mulan asked, still standing outside of the office.

"Yeah. Make sure they don't have too much fun."

Mulan grinned at that as she nodded, walking away to follow the pair. Emma was sure she took too much enjoyment in ruining the fun for Ruby and Hook with policy and protocol. But someone had to be responsible around here, since apparently Emma's supervising wasn't necessary.

She glanced at the Sudoku puzzle and the half eaten chicken salad sandwich on her desk because Regina had mentioned a cheeseburger triggered heart attack one two many times. And maybe she wanted to be around long enough to see their son graduate from college or be around to see Maddox make it to college.

And maybe Ruby had a point she refused to acknowledge.

And maybe that Friday morning after she stayed the night she woke up curled under Regina's arm on the couch.

But that was something they did. Drink and talk until they passed out on the couch.

But maybe that was the safest she's ever felt waking up next to someone else.

"Fuck it, I'm going to get some of that," Emma said to herself. Ruby and Hook couldn't have all the action. She was going to the B&E.

She stood up from her chair and grabbed her gun and radio from a drawer before she swept out of her office – but more importantly: away from those thoughts.

* * *

Regina watched the couple across from her in the big circle of chairs volunteer to speak. Requesting volunteers rather than going around the room, made her settle even more once they got started. Not that she was at all shy about it, but the idea was still somewhat uncomfortable.

"Honestly, I thought we'd be the only crazy folks around here that would start thinking about adoption only two weeks before the holidays," the man said. His name might have been Cason if Regina heard correctly. "So, imagine our relief when we finally make it to one of these meetings that there are a lot of you here."

"And now that Thanksgiving is over and Christmas is approaching, we've started to worry," Cason said. He glanced at his husband – she was sure of his name. Smith. It was an odd first name. "We're worried about how to do Christmas with Charlie."

"What is it you're worried about?" Jaime asked.

"Do we go nuts or just withhold our urges to light up the whole damn neighborhood for them?" Someone answered. Most of the room laughed and Regina cracked a smile.

"Exactly," Smith said. "We don't want to overwhelm any of our kids with too many lights and too many replays of 'Jingle Bell Rock' but we don't want them to be disappointed either."

Regina could admit she hadn't actually considered that. She would not be coming back too often if all this group meeting was doing was making her worry over everything.

"It's a legitimate concern, of course," Jaime said. "None of us will ever know how their past Christmases have been from their point of view. No matter how much questioning and paperwork there is, we just don't know."

The woman next to Jaime was a child therapist to help give some insight and advice to them. Her name Regina really didn't remember. In her mind she was Red Sweater until either Jaime said her name again or Regina was close enough to read her name tag.

Red Sweater spoke up, "Some children could have a dislike for Christmas even this early or late in their childhood. And from experience, your best route is communication. Talking, as tired as it sounds, is key. Getting an idea of how they feel is a good start."

"And in a case where your child doesn't talk much. Take what you can get and look for cues. A lot of you are very observant and you will see something from them to signal it's too much," Jaime added. "But don't forget it does matter that you all are trying and as long as you don't give up when it gets hard, they will see that you're genuine."

* * *

"Ruby is under the impression that I'm not all that necessary to the sheriff's station now," Emma said, messing around with the coaster that was meant to be under her beer.

"The audacity," Regina said, shaking her head and chuckling. "You're the boss."

"Yeah, I am the boss." Emma straightened up in her chair, feeling confident and slouched again with a grimace. "Well, I'm kind of the boss. Ruby is dating my boss...Wait a minute...Ruby can't tell me what to do right?"

"No, Miss Swan." Regina turned to the refrigerator to grab a few things. She pretended to not see Emma taking a fry from over the counter. She also pretended not to see her attempting to chew every time she thought Regina was too preoccupied with putting cheese on the burgers. "You're the sheriff."

"Right. I'm offended," Emma said around the fry in her mouth. "We save Storybrooke a couple times and now we're supposed to retire? Are we old or something?"

"Well, I've lived a long time."

"Regina, you're not old. Just experienced and well versed in chaos."

"Explains why I'm having difficulty finding something to occupy my time while Maddox is at school."

"Not enough dragons and pirates for you." Emma laughed. She stood from the stool and came around to be helpful. As always Regina insisted, she was fine without an extra set of hands, but Emma couldn't sit and watch for long. "What do you need?"

"The black plates and hamburger buns, if you must," Regina said.

"I must," Emma said.

Emma grabbed four matching plates from the cabinet and smirked to herself knowing Regina probably couldn't reach these specific plates. She put them in a line on the counter and took the buns from the plastic. Regina had already pulled out any condiments and from memory she could recalled what everyone liked.

Everyone except Maddox because she'd never witnessed the wonder that was a five-year-old taking down a homemade cheeseburger. According to both Henry and Regina it was a sight to see. That also might have been the reason Regina even made burgers in the first place - otherwise they would've been having something with a lot of green in it.

"What does Maddox like on a burger?" Emma asked, tossing some lettuce on hers. She had to convince her friend she doesn't go without fruits or vegetables all the time.

"Everything," Regina replied. With some expert wrist moves, she slipped a cheesy burger on to each of the four bottom buns.

"Everything?" Emma frowned. "She's five. Five is the pickiest age ever. What kid likes lettuce and tomato?"

"Maddox likes everything on a burger. You can ask her if you like."

"She's like a little…me."

She put the requested lettuce and tomatoes on Maddox's burger and moved on to Regina's. It was surprise she was even participating in such a greasy dinner. Unless it was a trap and it was some very well disguised tofu. Although it smelled too good to be anything but pure ground beef.

"Such a shame you're the last one to figure that out," Regina said. "We all came to that conclusion some time ago."

"It hasn't even been that long," Emma muttered.

Both women sensed a presence on the left side of the kitchen and Emma glanced to the doorway of the playroom to see Maddox heading towards them. It was unusual for her to not be glued to anyone and Emma was sure it was her turn for some attention.

"Tiny, does this look like burger you would eat?" Emma questioned lowering the plate to Maddox's eye level.

"Ohh." Maddox nodded. Her eyes were lit up and eager. Without a thought she stole a fry off the plate.

"Hey! What if this was my plate? You just gonna steal my fries?"

Regina watched them from her spot in front of the sink. The two had formed a bond she couldn't help but admire. Most of the concerns she'd created in her head throughout the week, vanished the moment Emma and Maddox got up to their usual antics. And, boy, could they both eat, too.

Maddox snatched another fry from the plate before Emma took it out of her reach. "You think you're funny. Did you wash your hands?" Emma asked.

"Nope," Maddox answered.

"You probably just picked your nose." She made a face and Regina chuckled along with Maddox.

"No, I didn't."

"Uhuh, sure. Go wash your hands and then tell Henry to wash his hands, so we can eat all of Gina's fries."

"Okay," Maddox agreed and scurried around the corner with determination.

"No running, mi amor," Regina called.

"Sorry."

"She speaks Spanish now, too?" Emma questioned. "She's a grown ass woman in that little body."

"She only knows a few words. All terms of endearment."

"I think that's more than I can remember from high school. I might need to catch up."

"You might." Regina smirked.

"Yeah, because I know you and Henry talk about me."

"And once you figure it all out, we'll move on to Italian."

"You're terrible."

Emma collected all four of the plates and carried them to the dining table. She noticed Regina's questioning look after they were all safely put down in their respective spots.

"I know, Emma Swan, clumsy and uncoordinated as hell," Emma said. "But I'll have you know I worked at a semi-fancy restaurant and I didn't drop a single plate. I can do six at a time."

"Not with my good plates," Regina said.

"They're all your good plates." Emma rolled her eyes.

By the time Henry and Maddox showed up, the table was set, and they all sat down for their first plain old Friday dinner since Maddox had arrived. An extra space at the table went unnoticed by them. It was already as if they couldn't remember a time when Maddox wasn't there. As if her animated presence had always been there at dinner with them.

Emma was witness to Maddox's conquering of a burger bigger than her which obviously ended in her crashing shortly after a small dessert.

And maybe Emma and Regina came to realize one of their favorite things were the conversations that happened in the kitchen.

And maybe Ruby didn't know how right she'd gotten it all.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the second week of school and it still wasn't any easier. Maddox seemed to be the responsible adult who was calm and collected every morning. She also appeared to understand Regina's separation anxiety and did the best she could at reassuring her that she'd just be back in a few hours. Regina laughed at herself now every morning after both Maddox and Mr. Eddy disappeared into the building. It was a routine and she was comfortable with it.

But she was bored.

There was only so much cleaning she could do in the house especially since Maddox expressed her displeasure with her stuffed animals being out of order during dinner the night before. And to her slight disappointment, Maddox was so comfortable with this new situation that she wasn't _always_ wanting to be in Regina's presence – very often but not always.

It was the growing realization of how important Emma's unexpected, frequent visits to Mifflin had been when she lived in a town of fairytale characters. Even if by now most of the town doesn't appear to want her dead and doesn't immediately blame her for every bad thing, not many were open enough or interested in friendships. Not that Regina would say she care for them either but if her only friend lived an hour away it would be a long six months.

However, Regina being the stubborn person she was, wasn't going to make friends with the neighbors or anything. She'd come to the conclusion she needed to find some hobbies to do in all this newly acquired free time. And it was no easy feat, considering she spent 18 years of the curse trying to learn new things to keep herself sane. But it was the age of the internet now and surely there were plenty of people out there who hadn't a problem telling her what she should do with her time.

So, one mid-morning she sat with her laptop on the couch to search for things to do. Her usual annoyance reared its head early as she typed in 'Hobbies for…' only to have the suggestion mention 'single moms' at the end of the list and 'couples' at number two under kids.

"Really?" She muttered.

She stared at it for a while, too. Everything she could think of off the top of her head she'd already done it and mastered it or done it and hated it. The worst that could really happen is that she gets instead a bunch results from adult sites – but she'd learned the hard way to be very careful with what she types in. Or it was time to admit she was on the brink of a midlife crisis.

Before she could make a decision, her phone rang. Jumping at the opportunity to close her laptop and put it far away.

Regina shoved it off her lap and reached for her phone on the coffee table in front of her. The relief and satisfaction barely went unnoticed by her that it was Emma who was calling.

"Emma?" There had been a few times other people have been on the other end.

"Hey," Emma said. "Sorry to bother you. I know you're busy and all."

"You know I'm not," Regina said.

"Right. Well, you'll appreciate the call even more. I just saw Christmas lights going up a few blocks from your neighborhood."

"Same time every year."

"Christmas is a little weird this year since you're in Portland."

"I've thought about that, too. A lot, actually. That's been the subject in the group session and-"

"Group session?"

So, she might have forgotten to mention that the other dozen times she's talked to Emma since the first time. "There a support group for foster parents hoping to adopt. Almost everyone was worried about the holidays," Regina said.

"Okay, that's cool," Emma said.

Regina couldn't really say she was expecting a reaction but it almost felt like confessing she was going to therapy. But she had a feeling Emma would've encouraged she actually go to therapy for her mother issues if she ever brought it up.

"What was the consensus?" She asked.

Regina smirked. "To be genuine."

"That's not helpful."

"It is for other people who have normal situations," Regina said. "Maddox isn't having a hard time trusting any of us, so I feel as though we shouldn't overthink it."

"So, we did Thanksgiving there. Maybe we should do Christmas here?" Emma asked.

"That will work fine for me."

"Could be expensive. Can borrow your credit card?"

"You may not." Regina leaned further into the back of the couch.

"Worth a shot. Anyway, I guess me, and Henry will be there first thing Saturday morning to help with tree hunting. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm sure Maddox will be very happy to hear you'll be here. You are her favorite person after all."

"Me?" Emma snorted. "No. More like my dad. She doesn't ask to see me all the time."

"But she's very excited whenever you show up, especially when it's unexpected."

Emma sighed. "Face it Regina, Maddox has adopted my dad as her grandpa. Parents can't compete with grandparents. It's too hard."

"Well surely we'll test that theory of yours on Christmas day then?"

"Yeah, we will." There was some shuffling on her end. "Looks like I am now necessary to the station when there is paperwork involved. I don't think I like being the responsible one."

"Sounds like you're maturing better than I expected."

"Bye, Regina." Emma groaned and Regina chuckled as the line disconnected.

She glanced back at her laptop with a long sigh and picked it up again. There was no use in denying she was a single mother who needed shit to do while her children weren't occupying her time.

As if it pained her to do it, when the search bar reappeared, she clicked on 'hobbies for single mothers' and was pleasantly surprise to find that at least it wasn't porn.

* * *

To say it was a long day was an understatement, which was why Jaime had a good feeling saving the Mills home visit for the last thing on her list of thing to get done that evening. She rang the doorbell and unbuttoned her blazer as she waited. The warm glow from the windows was sign she'd caught them at the right time.

When the door opened, Jaime was pleasantly surprised to see that Regina answered – wearing a white t-shirt covered in paint. Regina grinned at the way Jaime's eyebrows rose up her forehead. She raised her hands and dropped them to her sides in a shrug.

Her shirt was covered in paint and there were a few streaks of yellow and pink on her cheeks.

"Jaime?" Regina questioned.

"Hi. I'm here for a random check-in," Jaime said.

"Well, you're just in time for arts & crafts," Regina said. She swiped the back of her hand across her chin smearing some blue there.

"I see that," Jaime said with a weak smile that she didn't try too hard to hide.

As Regina stepped aside to let her in, Jaime shrugged out of her coat. Inside was relieving opposite the chilly, snow covered porch. It was just as warm and cozy at it seemed from the glow in the windows. She put her coat on the hook before Regina could offer and followed the woman to the dining table. At the mess the table was, Jaime paused as Regina continued.

"Maddox? Where did you go?" Regina asked.

The girl reappeared from the hallway with her hands pressed together. She was covered in more blue paint than Regina. From the looks of it, Maddox was fascinated by the way the paint was clinging together like glue when she separated her palms.

"It's sticky," Maddox said.

"Yes, you're definitely sticky." Regina agreed. "You and I will definitely need a bath after this. But you have a visitor."

"Emma!" Maddox looked up from her hands. She spotted Jaime around the corner, not as excited about her appearance. There was always a bit of excitement to see Jaime, but no one could match Emma visiting. Now, however, there was some apprehension in her expression. "I don't wanna go…"

"Go where?" Regina frowned.

"Not this time, Maddox," Jaime said with a smile. "I'm just here to check on you. I want to make sure Regina is keeping all her promises."

Maddox moved closer to Regina and nodded.

"Go where?" Regina asked again.

"Sometimes seeing me, meant it was time to move on to another place," Jaime explained. She looked down to Maddox. "You're staying right here from the looks of things. I have a lot of faith."

Regina exhaled and rubbed her – least paint stained – hand against Maddox's back.

"You're not escaping your vegetables that easy," Regina said to lighten the mood. It worked well enough since Maddox grimaced. "How about you finish your picture while Jaime and I talk? Then we can all paint something together."

"Okay."

Regina helped her back into her chair and Maddox immediately grabbed a brush and dipped heavily into yellow paint. She was too absorbed to acknowledge Regina kissing her forehead for reassurance.

"Can I get you something?" Regina asked. She walked into the kitchen to scrub her hands of paint.

"Water would be great. Thank you," Jaime said, slipping into a stool at the island.

Regina noticed the normally bearable upbeat atmosphere that followed her around wasn't too vibrant. It was obvious when she answered the door and it became a bit more obvious as she didn't really see that Regina was moving around the kitchen more than necessary for just a glass of water.

That whole friend dilemma came rushing back to the front of her mind. She'd thought about it a few times. There was a dynamic there that surely was rare between a foster parent and the social worker. _Friendly_? Sure. But it was almost like a growing friendship.

Which was why, with Jaime's distracted state, Regina managed more than a glass of water and reheated the dinner she and Maddox had just finished a half hour ago.

Jaime turned away from a blank spot on the wall and looked down at the plate in front of her. "Oh, Regina. I couldn't." She protested. "I'm just checking in and I should be out of your hair now."

"Now, _Mrs_. Marvel, I currently have two children who could eat this entire refrigerator if I didn't distract them. You're not putting me out. I've learned to make more than enough."

"I…" Jaime sighed. "Thank you, Regina."

"I do realize that there's only so much you do with your job but still, you help me when I need it. I know I'm not as open and outgoing as some of the other parents seem to be, so I do appreciate that you overlooked that. And I would like to return the favor."

"I'm not sure what kind of person you see yourself as but I doubt it's as bad as you make it out to be. Nothing wrong with not being social."

"It's a lot more complicated than that," Regina said.

"Most things are but I'm still a decent judge of character and you and Maddox seem to be doing great."

"Yeah, well…Enough about me. You did your check in, right?"

"I did," Jaime said.

"Then I think it's fair to say you're off the clock. You can tell me about your day and then you have to finger paint with Maddox."

"You're very hard to argue with."

"I do take pride in that," Regina said with smirk.

* * *

 _Are you at the door?_

 ** _Yep, that's me._**

"Maddox?"

Maddox looked up from the Rubik's cube in her lap. Regina glanced at it, still unsure why Maddox wanted it.

It didn't look very fun for a 5-year-old but somehow, in her own way, staring at it was entertaining – only scarcely turning it in places. Although, she didn't exactly say she wanted it. Regina noticed she was staring at it when they went to the store and, since Maddox didn't ask or touch anything when they were out, Regina was left to assume a lot of things. That would be any other parents dream but Regina was unfortunately very aware that Maddox had learned to expect nothing.

Which was why Christmas was difficult and special, and so very important. It had to be perfect.

Henry's theory on that Rubik's cube was that Maddox was doing it all in her head and then she'd solve it in one try. He was so far convinced Maddox was a child prodigy, based on nothing except that she liked to read comic books – and she could understand a good bit of it.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"It's still a surprise even if you ask me a dozen times." Regina smiled at her and grabbed the coat she was looking for. Slipping it on, she said, "You'll see very soon."

"What if I asked bajillion times?" Maddox asked.

"Bajillion? Where did you learn that word?"

"Emma."

Regina didn't have to think hard on how many times she's heard Emma use said word. Easily, twelve different occasions popped into her head. She nodded. "I can see that."

The doorbell echoed through the house and an impatient knock followed.

"Who's is that?" Maddox frowned.

"Well, we should go find out," Regina said. When she started towards the door Maddox grabbed Mr. Waffles and the Rubik's cube and followed her out.

"But we have to go to my surprise." Maddox instinctively took Regina's hand as they went down the stairs. "We can go in the car and drive away now."

"Sweetheart that's not very nice. It could be important."

Regina bit back an amused laugh at Maddox's groan. She grabbed the doorknob, hearing the girl let out a pouty huff, and opened it. Whatever impatient mood she'd slipped into vanished with a gasp when it was revealed who was on the other side.

Emma's eyes immediately locked onto Maddox. Something about that brilliant smile she got, gave Regina an odd feeling. Not an unpleasant one.

"Ready to go, Mads?" Emma managed to ask before Maddox was once again launching herself at the woman. She caught her with ease but still grunted at the force. "Are you trying to knock me out?"

"No." Maddox smiled.

Regina picked up the forgotten Rubik's cube and handed it to Emma as it was obvious Maddox was going to be clinging to her all day. It was only fair Emma also had to keep up with Maddox's stuff as well.

"Looks like we're switching kids, Regina," Emma said. "Henry wants to talk to you about nerd stuff and Maddox and I need to catch up on our tunes."

"That will be alright with me." Regina grabbed her purse and locked the door behind herself. "You need the booster seat."

"That's what Muscles is for. Henry!" The teen got out of the bug and looked up from his phone. "You're riding with your mom as requested. First get the booster seat out the back."

"Okay."

"Gina. Kiss?" Maddox asked.

Regina smiled before she stepped closer and kissed Maddox's forehead. "One more?" Maddox nodded and she kissed each cheek. "Good?"

"Yeah," Maddox said.

"Well, I'll see you two at the tree farm."

Maddox's eyes widened, watching Regina walk to her car with a grin. She turned back and winked as she got into the driver's seat. Emma chuckled, carrying Maddox to the bug. She got Maddox settled in. Regina pulled off first, knowing where they were headed, and once Emma tripled checked that they were all set – Regina made her swear to do it – they were following.

"Emma?"

"What's up, Sweets?" Emma glanced at her from the mirror. Maddox frowned for a short moment at the nickname, but she was mostly onboard with whatever new name Emma came up with.

"Are we getting a Christmas tree?" Maddox questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. We are getting a giant Christmas tree for the living room. Maybe even two."

"Two?" Maddox seemed shocked by the idea. "That's too many."

"No, it's not. Some people have a tree in every room. Everybody does Christmas a little different."

"I never been to a tree farm before," Maddox said. "Is it fun?"

Emma masked a pained expression at the girl's disclosure. Her own childhood was a touchy subject in the past but now she'd just decided it wasn't worth trouble to be open about it very often. But she didn't bottle up any feelings that came rushing back because Regina – sometimes, in all her guilt – was willing to listen at any hour for however long if she wanted to talk about it.

Lately, she'd thought about it now that Maddox had come into their lives. Her childhood sucked but she'd live it all over again if it meant Maddox never had it so rough. But Emma admired how unbothered she sometimes seemed about it. Maybe it'd affect her later when she understood – but she understood a lot already.

It still hurt to hear all she missed out on but, just like Regina, she was determined to help give her everything neither she nor Regina had when they were kids. Regina had her parents, but it was still shitty enough to be groomed to be a queen since birth.

Emma looked at Maddox through the rear-view and smiled. "Yes. It's a lot of fun. Maybe too much fun."

Maddox found her in the mirror and smiled back with even more excitement.

The moment they arrived it started to snow.

Emma and Regina certainly agreed it couldn't get any more cliché and perfect because of it. It was like a Hallmark Christmas movie, but no one was going to complain.

Maddox was excited about all of it.

She was covered in fallen snow and her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold. Regina tried not to worry too much about it since she was having so much fun. So, she settled for at least brushing some snow from her head occasionally, while she and Maddox browsed the big variety of trees on display. Maddox was insistent that they inspect them in great detail.

However, there must have been something she was seeing that Regina couldn't place. But the woman was just glad that it was going smoothly.

"How is this one?" Regina questioned as Maddox took her time in the deep inspection of this tree. Emma and Henry were goofing around, hiding between the trees and throwing snowballs at each other.

"Is it too big?" Maddox asked, poking her head out from the other side of the tree between them.

Regina glanced up at it and shook her head. "We'll make it fit. I mean it, Maddox," she said, and the girl looked up at her. "Whatever tree you want."

"Do you like this one?"

"Do you like it?"

"Gina." Maddox whined and walked back to Regina, reclaiming her hand again.

"Maddox." Regina took the same tone in return and knelt in front of her keeping their hands linked. She brushed some snow from her face. "This is about you, for you. I will love any tree you pick, mi corazón. I want you to have a good Christmas. How can I make that happen?"

"I wanna be with you," Maddox said.

"Done." Regina smiled. "You can stay forever if that's what you, my love. What else would make this the best Christmas ever?"

"I like lights and…maybe I can have a present."

"Of course. I think you're owed a little more than a single gift."

"But it's not about presents."

"I know. But giving a present is one way to show someone you love them."

"And hugs and kisses?" Maddox grinned.

"And lots of hugs and kisses. We haven't known each other very long but I want you to know that I love you very much. And so do Henry and Emma."

Not that Regina was waiting to hear the same sentiment from Maddox so soon – that was too much pressure for a five-year-old – but she was curious to know what she would've said in return. She was so smart and observant for such a young soul. It'd be odd not to be curious. But her curiosity was stopped short when a snowball collided with Regina's cheek.

It exploded into little particles and sprinkled Maddox who giggled.

They both turned to see Emma standing a bit away with a snowball falling from her hand. She had that look on her face that was equally guilty and sheepish and amused. Regina just hated that look and every other look Emma had. She'd somehow become a master of puppy looks that melted anyone with even half a heart. And it was hard to deny that it gave her flutters in her stomach every time.

"Oops." Emma provided a weak grin that would've killed any reason Regina would have to be mad. "Sorry, Gina. I thought I could hit Henry."

A snort came from their other side and Henry was there trying not to laugh at the impending revenge coming his mother's way.

"Well, it seems you've not truly suffered my wrath," Regina said, brushing herself off. Emma's eyes followed her hands, gathering up snow. She was shocked by the skill and speed in which managed to decent sized snowballs.

"Now wait a minute…you love me. I'm your best friend," Emma said taking a step back as she found herself defenseless in the middle of an intersection between the trees – completely vulnerable to attack. And she was in short supply of any snowballs.

"As they say, Emma, all is fair in love…" Henry cackled from behind them and she dropped a snowball into Maddox's hands. "And war."

"No. Three against one is just cheating." She looked to Maddox and said, "Come on, Mads. I'm your favorite."

"I'd run if I were you, Miss Swan," Regina said.

Henry pulled his arm back and yelled, "Fire!"

* * *

"Here we are. Three hot cocoas," Regina said.

She'd spent ten minutes in the long line for those and they should be worth it to the trio of troublemakers sitting on the bench wrapped in blankets. Regina wasn't all that surprised to find out they had a large supply of blankets in preparation of snowball fights – apparently, they happened often.

She handed Henry a takeaway cup and then gave another to Emma. Both of them curled into the warmth of it since they'd managed to soak their outerwear and Regina had stayed mostly dry. Emma was the only one shivering and Regina almost felt guilty for pitting the children against her, but the woman was just as happy as Maddox.

She took the remaining spot between Emma and Maddox and took a sip from the last cup. She figured it wasn't too hot for her and handed it to Maddox. "Two hands, love," she said and Maddox obeyed the request. "Be careful. It's hot."

Emma yelped next to her a split second after she'd said it and Regina turned to her. "Are you sure you're okay, Emma? You look cold."

"I'm okay. It was fun," Emma said.

"You're shaking."

"I'll be fine once the cocoa kicks in." Emma winced again, burning her tongue

"Turn into a popsicle if you like." Regina started to undo her coat, directing her attention to Maddox. "Warming up?"

Maddox nodded, sipping her cocoa and watching other families walk by.

Regina failed at resisting her urge to tuck away some of Maddox's curls. She'd assessed the blankets and they were thick but Regina wasn't one to skimp on high quality clothes. Her coat would provide the same warmth. She took the blanket away from Emma's shoulders and replaced it with her coat before she returned the fleece back to its place.

"Regina, seriously, I'm fine. You're going to get cold," Emma said. Regina put her hand on the woman's shoulder to prevent her from shrugging the coat away.

"Unlike you, dear, I buy real leather. I'm comfortable."

"You're going to turn into a popsicle. But at least you look good, right?"

"That's all that matters in the end, isn't it?" Regina smirked.

"You are a strange one, Gina." Emma shook her head and took a more cautious sip from her drink. Although it was much too late now since she'd be tasting burnt plastic for the next few days anyway.

"Oh cool. Reindeer," Henry said.

Both women turned along with Maddox to three very reindeer looking animals being petted and fed carrots. Maddox's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Though, it wasn't directly addressed, the many conversations had with Maddox led Regina to believe some bastards ruined the childhood magic of Santa Claus.

"Moms, can we go?" Henry asked.

"I don't see why not," Regina said as Emma nodded. "Don't lose each other please."

"Got it."

Maddox passed Regina her empty cup and shed the blanket. She took Henry's hand and they both rushed off to see the reindeer. Emma leaned into Regina with a sigh, still lightly shivering occasionally. Once Henry and Maddox got over to the reindeer, Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder without a thought.

Neither of them was going to address it, even when it was so obvious that there was something there. Right between them – or was it the fact that literally nothing was between them? Such blatant display and rightfully so every other family that walked by could assume they were together, tree hunting with their kids.

However, both of them were aware of it and – as usual – friends did this. And sure it was true but that cheek kiss Regina got away with wasn't necessarily something friends did.

But that was all irrelevant, right? They were just friends regardless.

"I think in the end we're going to have to pick the tree because they're both going to be indecisive about it," Emma said. "They'll probably decide that Maddox needs a reindeer instead."

"This is true." Regina laughed. Then she sighed after a moment. "She doesn't believe in Santa."

"Yeah, shitty rent-a-parents will do that. She told me she's never been to a tree farm before. And…um…" Emma lifted her head and bit her lip. "I haven't either."

"Really?" Regina questioned.

"I had always been sent back by the time Christmas rolled around and my group homes normally had fake trees. There was one…they didn't celebrate at all." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I always make this about me. I don't mean to."

"No, Emma." Regina took her hand. "It matters. Unfortunately, you and Maddox have something unpleasant in common. I hope she's young enough not to remember all the bad things but I want her to be able to talk about these things later, to get closure. I appreciate that you talk to me about it. It's okay."

"It's selfish."

"It isn't."

"You don't talk about your mom and what she did to you," Emma said. "I give you your space about it but it sucks."

"Indeed, it does."

"We're fucked up." Emma sighed.

"We are _but_ …" Regina nudged Emma and gestured to Henry and Maddox. "We make it work."

"Gina!" Maddox called, she pointed up at the tree she was standing in front of, with a reindeer sniffing at her hair. "I want this one."


End file.
